Street fighter: A new breed
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: A street fighter fic my first. mAJOR Ooc-ness. Don't flame RR (original character) DukeSakura and other couples hUMOR AND OTHER STUFF
1. Default Chapter

A new breed   
  
AUTHOR NOTE: HELLO THIS IS OUR FIRST FAN FIC EVER, SO PLEASE BE KIND AND DON'T BLAME.  
  
Duke: hey fanfic readers this is my first fanfic but before you read this me and my co-stars have to do the disclaimer. 

Sakura: co-stars what do you mean co-stars. (Gets mad) 

Duke: nothing really it just that the fanfic revolves around me more than you and my master. Akuma: is that so duke. (Gets mad) 

Duke: yes it is.

 Sakura and Akuma: get him!!!!! (Starts kicking duke's ass) 

Duke: OW! Stop!!! Not there anywhere but there!!! Ok I am sorry you win!!!! 

Sakura: That's better. 

Akuma: yes much better. 

Duke: Glad your happy can we do the disclaimer now. 

Sakura: sure babe. Duke don't own me 

Akuma: or me or any of the other street fighters in this fanfic 

Duke: but I do own this fanfic including the plot, title, romance, humor, action, and new moves Akuma and Sakura: we get new moves!!! 

Duke: I never said that. 

Akuma: what you mean you never said that! 

Sakura: yeah!! 

Duke: Lets start the fanfic (runs from Sakura and Akuma) 

Akuma and Sakura: Come back here boy!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: training and memories  
  
*On a island deep in Japan*  
  
Gou-Hadou-ken!!! Akuma screamed at his student, Duke, A 17-year-old boy with black skin, short black hair, and emerald eyes. Like Akuma he wore a black gi and a beaded necklace, but in addition he wore a red cap backwards. He was built like Akuma just a little less. As they continued there daily training the blast nearly hit Duke and knocking of his cap. Duke growled at this. Gou-Hadou-ken!!!! Duke screamed back throwing his blast hitting Akuma in the kneecap, but Duke wasn't done he leaped in the air and did a flying kick that missed Akuma. Akuma glowed while performing one of his new moves. Demon-Hadou-ken!!! Akuma screamed as the mighty orange and purple energy beam came toward Duke with great speed. Duke did not see this until it was to late. The beam made contact with duke side sending him to the ground hard. Even though the blast had knocked Duke down he was not out. Duke leaped back up to the ground and took his fighting stance that was similar to Akuma's. Duke started to run towards Akuma. Akuma saw this and did the same. As they came running towards each other at top speed duke did some thing Akuma did not expect. He warped behind Akuma and did Akuma's signature blast. Measstue-Gou-Hadou!!! Duke screamed as the beam hit Akuma in the back sending him twisting in the air as if he was in a tornado. Even though he was hit hard he still landed on his feet. Nice try Duke. Said Akuma, but not good enough!! Yelled Akuma. Then how about this!!! A voice from the air said the voice was duke who was preparing for his next move. Tenma-Gou-Zankuu!! Duke screamed as he sent numerous energy blasts at Akuma. The attack was blocked. Duke landed on the ground breathing hard as Akuma.Ok that enough for today Duke. Akuma said. Duke frowned. Oh. That's wrong I was so close to beating you too. Duke replied.  
  
*Uptown Japan*  
  
In Japan, another fighter was also training, that fighter was sakura. Sakura changed a little over the time. She was no longer obsessed with Ryu even though she wanted to be trained under him and she had her eyes on another fighter. While sakura trained she kept thinking about the reason she was training. Well it almost time for the tornament. I just can't wait. It's going to be like a big reuion. Sakura thought. She still remembers last year in the last alpha tournament.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was the seventh round in the tournement the match was Sakura vs. Duke. Hey I'm fighting Duke. That's cool. It's been a long time since I saw his handsom face. Sakura thought. So I'm fighting Sakura. I haven't seen that beauty in so long. I wonder if she's any good. Duke thought. Hey there beautiful, are you ready to fight. Said Duke taking his fighting stance. If you're ready to lose cutie. Said Sakura also taking her fighting stance.  
  
Ready!!! The announcer screamed as the fight was about to start  
  
I won't go easy on you just because your a babe. Said Duke. Same here. Sakura said as she blushed, but that blushed faded as soon as the fight started.  
  
As soon as the fight started the two fighters charged at each other. Sakura attacked first with a jab, but duke easily dodged it and try to sweep her of her feet, but she jumped up. Duke looked at how she jumped and got a sweet surprise because he looked up at the same time her skirt flew up and saw those beautiful silky red panties. While Duke was daydreaming about sakura, sakura came down and kicked him hard in the face. That snapped him back to reality. Oh man what a girl. Duke said to himself and then he got back to the fight. I thought you wasn't going to go easy on me babe. said Sakura. I guess I lied oh and I love those panties your wearing sweetheart. Duke said. You were always a hentai. Sakura frowned as she blushed. Duke winked before they continued fighting. As soon as duke saw the chance he shot her with a Gou-Hadou-Ken. It hit her hard real hard. Sakura retaliated with a hadou-ken that was just as hard. After a few minutes passed in the fight duke was about to claim victory when sakura decided to end this. Ok time to end this. said sakura. She did a high kick, and it connected with Duke's jaw stunning him. This gave her time to do an extremely deadly combo. She did her shinkuu- hado-ken to her harbu-lican-bar to another shinkuu-hado-ken and that ended it. Sakura won.  
  
Duke walk up to her took her hand and kissed it. Nice fight lovely I never fought anyone as beautiful as you before. Duke said before leaving. Thanks darling you were good too, very good. Sakura said while she blushed. I guess I'll see you later sakura, It was good seeing you again, see ya sweetheart. Said Duke as he walks away. Yeah bye. Sakura said just standing there.  
  
*Present*  
  
Duke I hope you're in this Tournament also. I would love to see you again and fight you said Sakura to herself as she continued to train.


	2. chap 2

****

Duke: Well here's chapter 2 fans I hope you liked chapter 1.

Akuma: If you didn't it was duke idea to make the story.

Sakura: That right we have nothing to do with it if it caused any discomfort to you in anyway.

Duke: And it applies the same if it you liked it. Right you two?

Akuma: and Sakura: No!

Akuma: If you liked chapter 1.

Sakura: We had everything to do with it and duke did nothing.

Duke: Sure whatever. So did you two like chapter 1.

Akuma: I should have had a bigger part. 

Duke: Uh-huh. What about you Sakura

Sakura: I liked it especially when we fought and, when I beat you. (Smiles widely) 

Akuma: Yeah she kicked you @ss.

Duke: Whatever. 

Akuma: Should we do the Disclaimer now?

Duke: make it so number 1.

Akuma: Uh-huh. (Turns to Sakura) Should we do the disclaimer now Sakura: Yes Akuma.

Akuma: Duke don't own me

Sakura: or me or any of the other street fighters in this Fanfic

Duke: but I do own this Fanfic including the plot, title, romance, humor, action, and new moves.

Akuma: lights!

Sakura: camera!

Akuma and Sakura: Action!

Duke: Oh boy, just start the Fanfic already.

Sakura: Right.

Chapter 2: Phoenix

*The yo-sho-ko Shrine* 

Far in the Kazi Mountains two warriors are about to start they're training. Are you ready? Said Ryu. Ready! Said phoenix, A 17-year-old boy with fire red eyes red hair and built like Ryu, but less. He wore a red Gi that was ripped and, head band. Then come at me phoenix!!! Said Ryu. The two then started to charge at each other at full speed. Ryu attacked first with a jab that connected with phoenix chin. Phoenix struck back with his own jab, but Ryu easily dodged it. Even thought he dodge the jab he did anticipate phoenix's next attack. Hado-ken!!! Screamed the young warrior as he sent the thew the fireball with great speed. The Hado-ken hit Ryu hard and knocked him over but not down. Phoenix leaped toward Ryu only to get an unpleasant Surprise. Shin-Shoryu-ken!!!! Ryu screamed as he leaped into the air with a fist full of lighting. Phoenix was hit hard and started to twist in to the air but some how he landed on his feet. As phoenix landed he performed one of Ryu most impressive combos. Hado-ken!!! Screamed as he launched another fireball. The fireball hit him and then phoenix striked again. Shinkuu-hadou-ken!!! Phoenix yelled as he shot the beam at Ryu. As Ryu was recovering from the Hado-ken the beam hit Ryu nearly finishing off. Ryu growled at this and charged at him but phoenix saw this and used his signature blast. Phoenix burn!!!! Phoenix yelled as he sent the mighty orange and red beam at Ryu. Ryu saw this and try to do an attack. Shinkuu-hado-ke… Ryu never got to finish as the beam hit him sending him to the ground hard. For the first time ever Ryu looked up at his student defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duke: Fanfic fans I know chapter 2 was short, but it was Akuma's idea**

**Akuma: Yeah sure, it was and pigs can fly! (a pig flys by)...ok....**

**(Sakura walks in)**

**Sakura: Hey guys!**

**Duke and Akuma: Hey Sakura.**

**Sakura: Aren't we suppose to have a guess in this disclaimer.**

**Duke: Yeah he should be here right about**

**(Doorbell rings)**

**Duke: Now!**

**Akuma: Strange Huh!**

**Duke: Yeah it is almost eerie (strange music plays)**

**Duke: Who did that!**

**(Doorbell rings again)**

**Sakura: I will get it! (Runs to the door)**

**Duke: I love it when she runs.**

**Akuma: That's because you're a hopeless Romantic.**

**Duke: So!**

**Sakura: (opens the door).**

**Phoenix****: Somebody called?**

**Duke: No, but come in anyway.**

**Akuma and Sakura: (in scary voices.) We have been expecting you.**

**Phoenix****: (being very sarcastic) No, really you have I did not notice.**

**Duke: Ok since everyone here let's introduce ourselves ok.**

**Everyone else: Ok**

**Duke: Let's start with phoenix.**

**Akuma: Who?**

**Sakura: The new guy.**

**Akuma: Oh.**

**Phoenix****: All right. Well my name is ****Phoenix****.**

**Akuma and sakura: Hi phoenix!**

**Phoenix****: Are they always like this.**

**Duke: Yeah, but there harmless.**

**Phoenix****: Ok then. Who's next!**

**Duke: I am. **

**Sakura: Can I be next please!**

**Duke: Uhh, well I don't know. **

**Sakura: Please! (Puts arms over Duke Shoulders)**

**Duke: Well…**

**Phoenix****: He is weakening.**

**Akuma: I know she can get him to do anything.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) Oh really.**

**Akuma: Fine watch.**

**Sakura: (thinking) Time for the final touch. (Out loud) Please boo. (Gives duke a very passionate kiss) please.**

**Duke: Like I said sakura next.**

**Sakura: (hugging duke tightly) ohh thank you thank you.**

**Akuma: Told you.**

**Phoenix****: I am amazed, yet stupefied.**

**Duke: (to the 2 boys) Remember that her x-mas present. Ok.**

**Boys: ok.**

**Sakura: Well I am Sakura, and the guy with the red hair is Akuma.**

**Akuma: (mad) Hey I can introduce my ownself!**

**Sakura: I'm sorry Akuma (thinking) maybe I can do the same thing I did to Duke to Akuma. (Out loud) Please forgive me.**

**Akuma: no.**

**Sakura: (does puppy dog eyes) please im very very sorry.**

**Akuma: Uhh...no.**

**Sakura: (thinking) I got him! (Out loud) please. (Look like she about to cry) please. (fake crying)**

**Akuma: …All right just shut up!**

**Sakura: (thinking) Sucker!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha ha ha(out loud) Thank you Akuma. (Gives him a very quick hug)**

**Duke and phoenix: Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww**

**Phoenix****: That so sweet! (Very sarcastically)**

**Duke: And I got it all on film. (Hold up a picture) **

**Phoenix****: Anyway its disclaimer time.**

**Sakura:  Duke don't own me**

**Akuma: or me or any of the other street fighters in this fanfic**

**Phoenix****: This includes me.**

**Duke: but I do own this fanfic including the plot, title, romance, humor, action, and new moves**

**Phoenix****: Not mines.**

**Duke: True.**

**Sakura: Oh Duke you have something we want.**

**Akuma: Give us the picture!**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Duke: Uh-oh got to go! (Runs away very fast)**

**Akuma and sakura: come back! (Chases duke)**

**Phoenix****: Roll the fic.**

**(Scary music plays)**

**Phoenix****: (looking up) Stop that!**

**Scary music person: sorry, sorry. Sheesh so touchy.**

**Phoenix****: Play the fic now!**

**SMP: OK!**

**Chapter 3: tournament**

*** On a island deep in ****Japan*******

**          Come on master! Screamed Duke as Akuma and him prepared to leave the island. There is a saying Duke, It goes Patience is a virtue. Said Akuma. Duke you should live by that saying. Well I have no more of that virtue. Said Duke. Let's go already the tournament isn't going to be there forever you know. Exclaimed Duke. I know that! Said Akuma as he packed up his clothes. Why are you so anxious to go to the tournament anyway? Asked Akuma. Come on master you know why.  Duke said. I forgot. Akuma said. Yeah whatever. Said Duke. The tournament is like a big test to me. I mean last year I met a whole lot of fighters like Ken, Chun-li, and Ryu even though he is into fighting too much. I agree with you on that one. Akuma said. You should talk. Duke said quietly. Oh but there one thing you left out duke. Said Akuma. Yeah and what is that. Said Duke. The main reason you want to go back to the tournament. Said Akuma. Duke sighed. Ok then, there is Sakura the main reason I want to go back to the tournament. Said Duke. I don't know why but ever since I fought her, I wanted to see her a lot more. I mean I knew her before the fight but still.... Said Duke. Young love so rear for warriors like us. Said Akuma. Hey I don't love her I just like her ok! Said Duke. Ok and what do you like about her? Said Akuma. Those beautiful eyes of hers, that short brown hair of hers, her lips, her hips, and her smile can even, make the strongest warriors weak in the knees. I just like everything about her. Said Duke. That was so beautiful man. Said Akuma. He was in tears when Duke was finish. Yet so funny. Said Akuma as he started to roll out on the floor laughing. What so funny! Said a mad Duke. You are a hopeless romantic you know that. Said Akuma. Can we just go master! Said Duke. Ok Duke lets go. Said Akuma and with that they warped from the island to ****Tokyo****.**

*****Tokyo******Japan*******

**          Sakura just got to the tournament, when she was finish signing in for the tournament she entered the main gates.  Damn! Said Sakura. There many people this year but there still old faces. Said Sakura. Hmm! Maybe I can find Duke and his master. Thought sakura and, with that she was off. As she worked her way through the crowd, she met some familiar faces. Sakura! Yo Sakura! Yelled some one. When she turned around, she saw the owner of the voice. Ken! Hey, Ken! Hey Sakura, how have you been girl? Asked Ken. I am fine. How the family? Asked Sakura. Oh were just fine. Answered ken. Hey, ken have you seen duke and his master. Sakura asked. No, but I did see Ryu He will probably know. Answered ken. Thanks Ken. Replied sakura then she was off once again. After an hour searching she found Ryu talking to his student, phoenix. Hey Ryu. Said Sakura. Uh-oh here she comes. Ryu thought. Hey Sakura. Said Ryu uneasily. Hey Ryu who your friend? Asked Sakura. Oh him he's mine student, ****Phoenix****. Answered Ryu. Student! You told me you were not taking on any students! Sakura exclaimed! You know what never mind Ryu, ****Phoenix**** its nice to meet you said Sakura. ****Phoenix**** just remained silent and ignored her. Anyway Ryu did you see Duke. Asked Sakura. No sorry Sakura. Ryu said. That is cool. Sakura said then left. Come on duke where are you. Sakura said to herself.**

*****Tokyo******Japan*******

**          Duke and Akuma had just sign in for the tournament and are looking around. Wonder who were going to crash into first? Said Duke. Probably Sakura. Joked Akuma. Was that a joke?  Duke Asked. I am human as well as you. Akuma said. I hope so. Duke Said. I just cannot wait to see Sakura again. Duke added. There he goes again. Akuma thought. It's so cool that the fighters get a free all expense paid rooms at the hottest hotel. Said Duke to himself. Hey master can you please try to behave and try not to kill any of the other fighters? Asked Duke. Well excuse me but last time I thought I was the adult. Said Akuma. Well, you acted like a spoiled brat last year. Said Duke. So much that I did not tell anyone that you trained me. Said Duke. Ok I will behave. Said Akuma. Good that mean I can leave to find sakura and not worry about you killing anyone. Said Duke. Hey, I do not kill anymore I only give amnesia, concussions, and put fighters in a coma. Said Akuma. Whatever, I am going to look for sakura ok. I will meet you back at the hotel. Said Duke. Yeah, all right I will be in the restaurants since we eat free here. Said Akuma. Duke nodded and went to find sakura, leaving Akuma alone. Time to eat! Said a hungry Akuma.**

**          Duke was walking for a few minutes when a voice called out to him. Yo, Duke! The voice said. Duke turned around only to see an old friend of his. Yo Nash! What's up? Said Duke. Nothing. Said Nash. Just heard that there some Shadowloo activity around here. Said Nash. Bison is here? Asked Duke coldly. Shadow and I are not sure He just might be. Said Nash. I will keep my eyes open. Duke said. Thanks, I appreciate it. Said Nash. Don't worry about it. Said Duke. Anyway, you are competing in the tourney right Duke? Asked Nash. Oh Hell yeah. Said Duke. Then I meet you in the fights ok! Said Nash. No Doubt! Said Duke. See ya Nash. Said duke. See ya Duke. Said Nash and then they both went on the way. I hope you came Sakura. Thought duke. As Duke was walking away a sudden pain struck his back, his eyes turned a deep crimson, his blood started boiling, soon the pain in his back gotten worst as two black wings started growing from his back. Duke dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth. Why now. Why is my power acting up now? Duke said as he concentrated hard on gaining control of his powers. After a few minutes the pain subsided and Duke finally, gain control of his powers. Why is my power acting like this? I have no time to worry about that now I have to find Sakura. Duke said as he continued his search. **

**          Sakura was walking again when she came to another familiar face. Chun-li! Sakura yelled to her friend. Sakura! Chun-li yelled back. Hey, Sakura what's up? Said Chun-li. Just looking for a person. Sakura a blushing said. Who Ryu? Asked Chun-li. No! Answered sakura. Oh well who are you looking for then. Chun-li Asked. I am looking for Duke. Answered Sakura. Have you seen him? Sakura said. Well no but I will keep my eye out for him. Said Chun-li. Thanks. Said a depressed sakura. Where are you Duke? Thought sakura as she continued to look for Duke.**

**           Duke has been walking for an hour and talked to Dan, Blanka (which was a very hard conversation to understand), and Karin. He was now at a food stand getting something to eat when... Hey, Duke! A male voice called. **

**          When Duke turned around it was Skullomania the famous masked fighter. Hey Skullo. What you doing here. Asked Duke. I am fighting in the tournament. Answered Skullo. Well this should prove to be a very entertaining tournament. Said Duke. Why are you here? Asked Skullo. I am also fighting in the tournament, but right now, I am looking for a certain fighter. Answered Duke. Let me guess your looking for Sakura. Right. Said Skullo. Yeah where is she? Duke asked in an extremely mad mood. Calm down kid, last time I saw her she was talking with Ryu. She's looking for you as well. Said Skullo. With that, Duke left to find Ryu without saying bye. Well that was rude! Said skullo. I know! Screamed a voice. The voice was Duke.**

**          Ten minutes later Duke found Ryu talking with ****Phoenix****. Yo Ryu! Said Duke. Ryu looked at Duke. Come over here!! Said Duke. Ryu came over started talking with Duke. While Ryu and Duke were talking, **Phoenix****** was having some thoughts about Duke. What power this 'Duke' has, I have never felt anything like this. This 'Duke' as my master calls him, chi power even surpasses mines, but he is just like me, his power seems a little untamed. Even though the question remains. Can this person be my rival? Maybe. **

**          Thanks Ryu. I appreciate the information. Said Duke. Do not worry about it. Ok. Said Ryu. Sakura has been looking for you also just in case you wanted to know. Added Ryu. Thanks Ryu. Said Duke. When Duke was finished, he went to look for Sakura, but stopped as he saw phoenix glaring at him. Time to see if he is my rival. ****Phoenix**** thought as he walked up to him with that same glare. When ****Phoenix**** was close enough he threw a punch at Duke, but Duke easily blocked it, grinned at **Phoenix******, and threw a punch at his rival. That was also blocked. The two warriors just glared at each other after that display of strength and speed. After what seem like a lifetime (it was actually a minute) they took their fighting stance.**

**          Thanks Skullo! Yelled Sakura at Skullomania as she left. So Duke did come. Well I had better get to Ryu before he decides to leave from there. She said to herself. When Sakura got to where Ryu was she saw Duke and ****Phoenix**** in their fighting stance. Duke was about to charge at **Phoenix****** when he saw something (more like someone) more important. Sakura. Duke whispered to himself. Duke. Sakura Whispered to herself. We will finish this in the tournament ****Phoenix****. Ok. Said Duke. Agreed. Said phoenix.**

**          After the little conflict with the **Phoenix******, the young fighter walked up to Sakura. After all this time of searching for her the only thing he could say to sakura was. Hey Sakura. Sakura was no better though. All she could say was. Hi. **

**          After a little while though they was chatting like a couple of old friends. Hey, Duke is your master here with you. Asked Sakura. I would love to meet him. She added. Well actually yes he is. He should be in are hotel room. Said Duke Hesitantly. Ok let's go. Said Sakura. I wonder why he is so hesitate about me meeting his master.**

**          When they got to the hotel room Duke's 'master' was there just as he said. Sakura before you go in there something you should know about my master. Warned Duke. Ah, what can be so bad about him? Asked Sakura. Ok. I tried to warn you. Said Duke. They then entered the room. When they got in the first thing Sakura said was, Akuma! What are you doing here? Sakura Asked in a frightened voice. Sakura this is my master. Answered Duke. Oh my. Sakura said before she fainted.**


	4. chapter 4

**Phoenix****: What up Fanfic readers. Duke is a little under the weather... so I'm temporarily taking his role.**

**Sakura: Oh no, A chapter without my boo.**

**Akuma: serves him right for putting our picture (from last disclaimer) on the internet.**

**(Knock at the door)**

**Akuma: I will get it (open door and...Bang!!!)**

**(Nash whacked Akuma in the head.)**

**Akuma: Oww. Who the F*ck! **

**(Nash opens the door and run out)**

**I'll break you half when I catch!**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) But to do that Akuma, you would have to catch him first.**

**Akuma: shut up before I break you!**

**Phoenix****: Oh yeah!! (Puts the middle finger up while making a sly face) **

**Akuma: (charges at phoenix enraged) Why you little!**

**Sakura: You just had to get him pissed didn't you? **

**Phoenix****: Yes. (Sarcastically)**

**(Before Akuma gets to hits phoenix, phoenix snaps his finger and...BAM! Akuma is laid out. Meanwhile Nash retreats)**

**Phoenix****: I love being a author.**

**Sakura: (depress) I miss Duke.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) Aww isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard.**

**(Door clicks)**

**Sakura and ****Phoenix****: Huh!**

**(The doors open slowly as a sick Duke walks in. At the same time the readers cheers)**

**Duke: Sorry I'm late (sniff, sniff) did you guys miss me?**

**Phoenix****: (with a sly grin) Well one of us sure did. **

**(Sakura had ran up to Duke and hugged him.)**

**Duke: The only reason I came was to see sakura.**

**Sakura: He so sweet isn't he.**

**Phoenix****: Yeah so sweet it sick. (Makes vomiting noise)**

**Duke: anyway, I also came back to (takes mike from phoenix) Steal the show!**

**Phoenix****: (Lazily) Fine! If you need me, ill be taking my lunch break.**

**Akuma: Uhgg! What hit me? Wait did he say lunch? Come back here you sarcastic demon!**

**Duke: You should talk. **

**Akuma: I am surrounded dumbasses.**

**Duke: What the hell (sniff, sniff) did you say?**

**Akuma: Nothing, nothing! **

**(Akuma hurried after phoenix... with Nash close behind.)**

**Duke: Baby, I think you (sniff) should start the Fanfic today.**

**Sakura: That what I thought! Oh, ah, I mean, thank you Duke**

**Sakura: Roll the Fanfic...Now!**

**Duke: I will pretend I did not here that.**

**Chapter 4: Festival nights.**

**          Well she took it better than I thought she would. Joked Duke. You are kidding right. Asked Akuma. Akuma was answered with a glare that can rival Bison's and his own. Ok wrong question. Said Akuma. Get me some water. Said Duke. Yes master. Akuma said very sarcastically. When Akuma returned with the water and gave it to Duke. Thank you. Said Duke. Whatever. Said Akuma. Duke just ignored him. Hope she doesn't kill me after this. Said Duke. Then he splashed the water on Sakura. She didn't wake up. Damn. Akuma said. I know. Said Duke. Now what do we do? Asked Duke. Don't ask me. Akuma answer. Oh boy. Wait I know. Said Duke. What are you planning to do boy. Akuma asked. You'll see master. You'll see. Said Duke. Duke then picked Sakura up from the floor and put her on Akuma bed. Get her off my bed! Now! Akuma commanded. Ok shessh. Said Duke. Then Duke picked up Sakura and put her on his bed. Now what. Asked Akuma. This. Answered Duke. Duke then went to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips. *click* *click* *click*. Smile. Said Akuma who strangely enough was holding a camera and three pictures. Master! Give me those pictures! Said Duke. Not going to do it. I bet Sakura would love to see these. Said Akuma. Give them to me. Said Duke. Just as he was about to get up Sakura started to come to. Hey what happened? The last thing I remember was you introducing me to your master who turned out to be. Sakura paused and then screamed. Akuma! Calm down child! I'm not going to hurt you. Said Akuma. Your not? Asked Sakura. No, he's not. Answered Duke. Ok. Said Sakura uneasily. Now master about those pictures. Said Duke. What pictures. Asked Sakura. She asked. Said Akuma. Please don't. Said Duke. Let me see. Said Sakura. Gou-Hado-ken! Duke screamed as he threw a fireball that destroyed 2 of the three pictures. Heh now no one will see that scene. Said Duke. Oh Really. Said Akuma. Yes. Said Duke. You need to work on your aim because you only destroyed two of the three. Said Akuma. What? NO! Screamed Duke Hey Sakura come here. I must show you something. Said Akuma. What is it? Asked Sakura. Akuma handed the picture to sakura. Just kill me now god. I mean she going to kill me anyway so you might as well do it for her. Said Duke. When Sakura looked at the picture she instantly turned red. Duke can you come here please. Asked a red Sakura. Coming. Said Duke. I'm a dead man walking. Thought Duke. When Duke got to Sakura, he tried to explain the picture. Sakura I can explain you see we tried to wake you up with a bucket of water but the didn't work...Duke stopped talking when Sakura stepped up to him and yet say gave him a pleasant surprise (a kiss). Duke was speechless, but smiling While Akuma's jaw dropped. Well that was unexpected. Said a shocked Akuma. After a few minutes of silence Sakura decide to break the silence. Well I guess I will see your later bye. Hope to see ya at the carnival tonight. Sakura Said to Duke and Akuma (but mostly to Duke) and then left. As soon as the door closed Duke dropped. You can take on a whole group of warriors, but you can't take a kiss from the girl your in love with. Pathetic. Said Akuma**

**          *later on***

**          Well tonight is the festival. Now if you do not know what is the festival is, it is the night before the tournament. The festival is for both fighters and spectators. On this night the fighters usually are pair up alone or in groups to have a little fun before they have to fight each other. The speaker guy said.**

**          Yes and tonight I'll be paired up with Sakura. I hope. Said Duke as he walked towards Sakura door. Well here goes nothing. Duke Thought. Then Duke knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to answered, only to find out that roomed belonged to Guile. Hey, Duke. Guile said. Huh! Guile! What are you doing in Sakura room? Duke asked. This is my room her room is the next room down. Guile said very angry. Thanks. Duke said and left.**

**          Okay get ready. Duke thought. Duke was about to knock on the door when sakura already opened it. Oh hey Duke what are you doing here? Asked Sakura. Please tell me he going to ask me out. Thought Sakura. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight with me. Sakura was red and speechless. Say, yes yes yes yes yes yes Sakura kept on saying in her mind. Guess that a no. well I guess I'll see you at the carnival anyway sakura. See ya. Said Duke. Wait!! Screamed Sakura. Yeah. Said Duke. I'll go with you. Said Sakura. Alright let's go. Said Duke.**

**          *The carnival***

**          Thanks for taking me out to the carnival Duke. Said Sakura. Aww don't worry about it. Said Duke. I was hoping you ask me. Sakura said blushing. Duke look to down to the ground to hide the light blush that crossed his face from Sakura but she saw it and smiled. What gave you the idea to ask me out anyway? Sakura asked. Well…Duke started.**

***flashback***

**          Duke! What do you mean you're afraid to ask her out! If you're not afraid to take on Garuda in a 1 on 1 battle, you shouldn't be afraid to ask her out. That was a peace of cake compare to this. Said Duke. Plus you knew her for what, ever since you were 11 years old. Akuma said. If you don't ask her out your no student of mine. Akuma added.**

***present***

**          I guess you can say I had some fatherly encouragement. Duke said. She would never believe it was from Akuma. Duke thought. Oh, look a teddy bear at that stand. Can you win it for me? Please! Sakura asked. I'll try. Answered Duke.**

**(An: I am doing the rest of this story in dialog mode because it is to long.)**

**Vender man: Throw the ball into the bull's-eye. One dollar per try Ladies and Gents, one dollar per try!**

**Duke: Two tries please.**

**          The vendor hands Duke two balls. Duke tried the first time and missed. He tried the second time and missed again.**

**Duke: Master was right. I do need to work on my aim.**

**Vendor man: Tough luck.  **

**Duke: five more! **

**Vendor man: Ok. However, I think you had enough **

**Duke: I tell you when I have enough!        **

**          The vendor handed him five more balls. He missed three of them.**

**Duke: Damn it!**

**          Then he threw the 4th one. That one blew up the stand, but he still missed the target. Then there was one left.**

**Sakura: Let me try.**

**Duke: (sigh) sure why not.**

**Sakura softly threw the ball and...**

**Vendor: Bull's-eye!**

**Sakura: Yeaaaaahhh!**

**Sakura clamed her prize while Duke look ashamed**

**Sakura: cheer up, Duke you paid and, there's more games to play anyway.**

**?: She's**** right you know.**

**The couple turned around to see Ryu facing them and, ****Phoenix**** buying a ball. The scene would have been normal if there was not an over large wolf at ****Phoenix**** heels.**

**Duke: Hey Ryu. When did you get a pet?**

**Ryu: oh! Him. That Ace, I guess you can say he's part of the family.**

**Duke: Rrrrrrrright.**

**Phoenix**** throws the ball. The ball whistles in the air, it goes straight though bull's-eye and sets it on fire.**

**Vendor: Whoa! Bull's-eye! He screamed as he blew out the fire. What prize hotshot.**

**Phoenix****: (in a cold voice.) Lava lamp.**

**The vendor handed the lava lamp to ****Phoenix****. Then ****Phoenix**** walked over to Ryu and showed his prize.**

**Ryu: Good job, ****Phoenix****. You see Duke the keys are timing and concentration.**

**Duke: I was concentrating. (Glance at Sakura) Just not on the game.**

**Sakura: Anyway, congratulations phoenix!**

**Phoenix**** looked at Sakura and, traded glares with Duke. When he walk passed Duke, he bumped him purposely and, Ace who was following his rude master stepped on Duke's foot. He then disappeared in to the crowd.**

**Duke: What up with him?**

**Ryu: Nothing he is just a loner.**

**Duke: He never had any friends. I use to be like him. **

**Sakura: Well if that the case I am determined to be his friend and you should too Duke. I mean if you can deal with Akummmmmmm...**

**Duke: (whispering) SSSHHHHHHH nobody knows about that yet! (Out loud) Anyway, I say we leave him alone. (To himself) ****Phoenix**** is a strong warrior. I wonder if he can really be my rival. Maybe.**

**While Duke was pondering, Chun-li came up and starting talking to Ryu and Sakura.**

**Chun-li: Yeah I saw him twice. Once where score a perfect score at the I.Q. booth. He is the only one to score a perfect score so far. Then again at the mini tournament where he man-handled Zangief. He got some real admirers.**

**Sakura: really**

**Chun-li: Yeah, alot of girls. Oh-which reminds me, Sakura your friend, Saki was looking for you. She wants to ask ****Phoenix**** out, but she is too afraid.**

**Duke: Hold up, time out. You mean Saki Amatsatomei. Miss sarcastic. I can imagine them together.**

**Sakura: Stop being so mean Duke.**

**Duke: yes Mamm.**

**Ryu: You're whipped Duke.**

**Duke: I would expect that from Ken not you.**

**Chun-li: Anyway didn't you graduated with her.  **

**Sakura: Yup, and I'm going to hook them up, **

**Duke: It's not your place to play matchmaker. **

**Sakura: Come on Duke don't you want to see them as happy as Ryu and Chun-li? **

**Ryu and Chun li turned red.**

**Duke: (smirks.) Why so red Ryu.**

**Ryu: Shut up Duke.**

**Duke: Sure avoid the question. Ha.**

***carnival entrance***

**Phoenix****: (thinking.) There is something about master Ryu. He is to trusting, which means he can be betrayed easily. He even befriended that Duke person. This place is too happy for me. I am taking my leave and heading back to the hotel. (Out loud) let's go Ace.**

**          As the two teleport out the carnival four eyes are watching them intensesivly. Two, which belongs to a curious and, shy Saki. The other two belong to the evil Dr.Snider, all the way from Shadowloo's underground headquarters monitor.**

***Shadowloo headquarters***

**Dr.Snider: Master Bison! I've found four excellent specimens.**

**Bison: Name them!**

**Snider: Well two of them are Ryu and his student ****Phoenix****.**

**Bison: That is very good. What about the other two?**

**Snider: You will be very please to know that the other two are no other than Akuma and his student....**

**Bison: Duke, right?**

**Snider: Yes sir, but that's not all it's seemed that ****Phoenix**** and Duke are even more powerful than there teachers. **

**Bison: Good the stronger those two get the better, but who is stronger.**

**Snider: There even at this moment sir.**

**Bison: Good. If you need me, I will be in my chambers.**

**Snider: Yes my lord. Starting the D and P prototypes now.**

**Bison: (thinking.) Soon I will get you D ****Phoenix****: What up Fanfic readers. Duke is a little under the weather... so I'm temporarily taking his role.**

**Sakura: Oh no, A chapter without my boo.**

**Akuma: serves him right for putting our picture (from last disclaimer) on the internet.**

**(Knock at the door)**

**Akuma: I will get it (open door and...Bang!!!)**

**(Nash whacked Akuma in the head.)**

**Akuma: Oww. Who the F*ck! **

**(Nash opens the door and run out)**

**I'll break you half when I catch!**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) But to do that Akuma, you would have to catch him first.**

**Akuma: shut up before I break you!**

**Phoenix****: Oh yeah!! (Puts the middle finger up while making a sly face) **

**Akuma: (charges at phoenix enraged) Why you little!**

**Sakura: You just had to get him pissed didn't you? **

**Phoenix****: Yes. (Sarcastically)**

**(Before Akuma gets to hits phoenix, phoenix snaps his finger and...BAM! Akuma is laid out. Meanwhile Nash retreats)**

**Phoenix****: I love being a author.**

**Sakura: (depress) I miss Duke.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) Aww isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard.**

**(Door clicks)**

**Sakura and ****Phoenix****: Huh!**

**(The doors open slowly as a sick Duke walks in. At the same time the readers cheers)**

**Duke: Sorry I'm late (sniff, sniff) did you guys miss me?**

**Phoenix****: (with a sly grin) Well one of us sure did. **

**(Sakura had ran up to Duke and hugged him.)**

**Duke: The only reason I came was to see sakura.**

**Sakura: He so sweet isn't he.**

**Phoenix****: Yeah so sweet it sick. (Makes vomiting noise)**

**Duke: anyway, I also came back to (takes mike from phoenix) Steal the show!**

**Phoenix****: (Lazily) Fine! If you need me, ill be taking my lunch break.**

**Akuma: Uhgg! What hit me? Wait did he say lunch? Come back here you sarcastic demon!**

**Duke: You should talk. **

**Akuma: I am surrounded dumbasses.**

**Duke: What the hell (sniff, sniff) did you say?**

**Akuma: Nothing, nothing! **

**(Akuma hurried after phoenix... with Nash close behind.)**

**Duke: Baby, I think you (sniff) should start the Fanfic today.**

**Sakura: That what I thought! Oh, ah, I mean, thank you Duke**

**Sakura: Roll the Fanfic...Now!**

**Duke: I will pretend I did not here that.**

**Chapter 4: Festival nights.**

**          Well she took it better than I thought she would. Joked Duke. You are kidding right. Asked Akuma. Akuma was answered with a glare that can rival Bison's and his own. Ok wrong question. Said Akuma. Get me some water. Said Duke. Yes master. Akuma said very sarcastically. When Akuma returned with the water and gave it to Duke. Thank you. Said Duke. Whatever. Said Akuma. Duke just ignored him. Hope she doesn't kill me after this. Said Duke. Then he splashed the water on Sakura. She didn't wake up. Damn. Akuma said. I know. Said Duke. Now what do we do? Asked Duke. Don't ask me. Akuma answer. Oh boy. Wait I know. Said Duke. What are you planning to do boy. Akuma asked. You'll see master. You'll see. Said Duke. Duke then picked Sakura up from the floor and put her on Akuma bed. Get her off my bed! Now! Akuma commanded. Ok shessh. Said Duke. Then Duke picked up Sakura and put her on his bed. Now what. Asked Akuma. This. Answered Duke. Duke then went to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the lips. *click* *click* *click*. Smile. Said Akuma who strangely enough was holding a camera and three pictures. Master! Give me those pictures! Said Duke. Not going to do it. I bet Sakura would love to see these. Said Akuma. Give them to me. Said Duke. Just as he was about to get up Sakura started to come to. Hey what happened? The last thing I remember was you introducing me to your master who turned out to be. Sakura paused and then screamed. Akuma! Calm down child! I'm not going to hurt you. Said Akuma. Your not? Asked Sakura. No, he's not. Answered Duke. Ok. Said Sakura uneasily. Now master about those pictures. Said Duke. What pictures. Asked Sakura. She asked. Said Akuma. Please don't. Said Duke. Let me see. Said Sakura. Gou-Hado-ken! Duke screamed as he threw a fireball that destroyed 2 of the three pictures. Heh now no one will see that scene. Said Duke. Oh Really. Said Akuma. Yes. Said Duke. You need to work on your aim because you only destroyed two of the three. Said Akuma. What? NO! Screamed Duke Hey Sakura come here. I must show you something. Said Akuma. What is it? Asked Sakura. Akuma handed the picture to sakura. Just kill me now god. I mean she going to kill me anyway so you might as well do it for her. Said Duke. When Sakura looked at the picture she instantly turned red. Duke can you come here please. Asked a red Sakura. Coming. Said Duke. I'm a dead man walking. Thought Duke. When Duke got to Sakura, he tried to explain the picture. Sakura I can explain you see we tried to wake you up with a bucket of water but the didn't work...Duke stopped talking when Sakura stepped up to him and yet say gave him a pleasant surprise (a kiss). Duke was speechless, but smiling While Akuma's jaw dropped. Well that was unexpected. Said a shocked Akuma. After a few minutes of silence Sakura decide to break the silence. Well I guess I will see your later bye. Hope to see ya at the carnival tonight. Sakura Said to Duke and Akuma (but mostly to Duke) and then left. As soon as the door closed Duke dropped. You can take on a whole group of warriors, but you can't take a kiss from the girl your in love with. Pathetic. Said Akuma**

**          *later on***

**          Well tonight is the festival. Now if you do not know what is the festival is, it is the night before the tournament. The festival is for both fighters and spectators. On this night the fighters usually are pair up alone or in groups to have a little fun before they have to fight each other. The speaker guy said.**

**          Yes and tonight I'll be paired up with Sakura. I hope. Said Duke as he walked towards Sakura door. Well here goes nothing. Duke Thought. Then Duke knocked on the door and waited for Sakura to answered, only to find out that roomed belonged to Guile. Hey, Duke. Guile said. Huh! Guile! What are you doing in Sakura room? Duke asked. This is my room her room is the next room down. Guile said very angry. Thanks. Duke said and left.**

**          Okay get ready. Duke thought. Duke was about to knock on the door when sakura already opened it. Oh hey Duke what are you doing here? Asked Sakura. Please tell me he going to ask me out. Thought Sakura. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the carnival tonight with me. Sakura was red and speechless. Say, yes yes yes yes yes yes Sakura kept on saying in her mind. Guess that a no. well I guess I'll see you at the carnival anyway sakura. See ya. Said Duke. Wait!! Screamed Sakura. Yeah. Said Duke. I'll go with you. Said Sakura. Alright let's go. Said Duke.**

**          *The carnival***

**          Thanks for taking me out to the carnival Duke. Said Sakura. Aww don't worry about it. Said Duke. I was hoping you ask me. Sakura said blushing. Duke look to down to the ground to hide the light blush that crossed his face from Sakura but she saw it and smiled. What gave you the idea to ask me out anyway? Sakura asked. Well…Duke started.**

***flashback***

**          Duke! What do you mean you're afraid to ask her out! If you're not afraid to take on Garuda in a 1 on 1 battle, you shouldn't be afraid to ask her out. That was a peace of cake compare to this. Said Duke. Plus you knew her for what, ever since you were 11 years old. Akuma said. If you don't ask her out your no student of mine. Akuma added.**

***present***

**          I guess you can say I had some fatherly encouragement. Duke said. She would never believe it was from Akuma. Duke thought. Oh, look a teddy bear at that stand. Can you win it for me? Please! Sakura asked. I'll try. Answered Duke.**

**(An: I am doing the rest of this story in dialog mode because it is to long.)**

**Vender man: Throw the ball into the bull's-eye. One dollar per try Ladies and Gents, one dollar per try!**

**Duke: Two tries please.**

**          The vendor hands Duke two balls. Duke tried the first time and missed. He tried the second time and missed again.**

**Duke: Master was right. I do need to work on my aim.**

**Vendor man: Tough luck.  **

**Duke: five more! **

**Vendor man: Ok. However, I think you had enough **

**Duke: I tell you when I have enough!        **

**          The vendor handed him five more balls. He missed three of them.**

**Duke: Damn it!**

**          Then he threw the 4th one. That one blew up the stand, but he still missed the target. Then there was one left.**

**Sakura: Let me try.**

**Duke: (sigh) sure why not.**

**Sakura softly threw the ball and...**

**Vendor: Bull's-eye!**

**Sakura: Yeaaaaahhh!**

**Sakura clamed her prize while Duke look ashamed**

**Sakura: cheer up, Duke you paid and, there's more games to play anyway.**

**?: She's**** right you know.**

**The couple turned around to see Ryu facing them and, ****Phoenix**** buying a ball. The scene would have been normal if there was not an over large wolf at ****Phoenix**** heels.**

**Duke: Hey Ryu. When did you get a pet?**

**Ryu: oh! Him. That Ace, I guess you can say he's part of the family.**

**Duke: Rrrrrrrright.**

**Phoenix**** throws the ball. The ball whistles in the air, it goes straight though bull's-eye and sets it on fire.**

**Vendor: Whoa! Bull's-eye! He screamed as he blew out the fire. What prize hotshot.**

**Phoenix****: (in a cold voice.) Lava lamp.**

**The vendor handed the lava lamp to ****Phoenix****. Then ****Phoenix**** walked over to Ryu and showed his prize.**

**Ryu: Good job, ****Phoenix****. You see Duke the keys are timing and concentration.**

**Duke: I was concentrating. (Glance at Sakura) Just not on the game.**

**Sakura: Anyway, congratulations phoenix!**

**Phoenix**** looked at Sakura and, traded glares with Duke. When he walk passed Duke, he bumped him purposely and, Ace who was following his rude master stepped on Duke's foot. He then disappeared in to the crowd.**

**Duke: What up with him?**

**Ryu: Nothing he is just a loner.**

**Duke: He never had any friends. I use to be like him. **

**Sakura: Well if that the case I am determined to be his friend and you should too Duke. I mean if you can deal with Akummmmmmm...**

**Duke: (whispering) SSSHHHHHHH nobody knows about that yet! (Out loud) Anyway, I say we leave him alone. (To himself) ****Phoenix**** is a strong warrior. I wonder if he can really be my rival. Maybe.**

**While Duke was pondering, Chun-li came up and starting talking to Ryu and Sakura.**

**Chun-li: Yeah I saw him twice. Once where score a perfect score at the I.Q. booth. He is the only one to score a perfect score so far. Then again at the mini tournament where he man-handled Zangief. He got some real admirers.**

**Sakura: really**

**Chun-li: Yeah, alot of girls. Oh-which reminds me, Sakura your friend, Saki was looking for you. She wants to ask ****Phoenix**** out, but she is too afraid.**

**Duke: Hold up, time out. You mean Saki Amatsatomei. Miss sarcastic. I can imagine them together.**

**Sakura: Stop being so mean Duke.**

**Duke: yes Mamm.**

**Ryu: You're whipped Duke.**

**Duke: I would expect that from Ken not you.**

**Chun-li: Anyway didn't you graduated with her.  **

**Sakura: Yup, and I'm going to hook them up, **

**Duke: It's not your place to play matchmaker. **

**Sakura: Come on Duke don't you want to see them as happy as Ryu and Chun-li? **

**Ryu and Chun li turned red.**

**Duke: (smirks.) Why so red Ryu.**

**Ryu: Shut up Duke.**

**Duke: Sure avoid the question. Ha.**

***carnival entrance***

**Phoenix****: (thinking.) There is something about master Ryu. He is to trusting, which means he can be betrayed easily. He even befriended that Duke person. This place is too happy for me. I am taking my leave and heading back to the hotel. (Out loud) let's go Ace.**

**          As the two teleport out the carnival four eyes are watching them intensesivly. Two, which belongs to a curious and, shy Saki. The other two belong to the evil Dr.Snider, all the way from Shadowloo's underground headquarters monitor.**

***Shadowloo headquarters***

**Dr.Snider: Master Bison! I've found four excellent specimens.**

**Bison: Name them!**

**Snider: Well two of them are Ryu and his student ****Phoenix****.**

**Bison: That is very good. What about the other two?**

**Snider: You will be very please to know that the other two are no other than Akuma and his student....**

**Bison: Duke, right?**

**Snider: Yes sir, but that's not all it's seemed that ****Phoenix**** and Duke are even more powerful than there teachers. **

**Bison: Good the stronger those two get the better, but who is stronger.**

**Snider: There even at this moment sir.**

**Bison: Good. If you need me, I will be in my chambers.**

**Snider: Yes my lord. Starting the D and P prototypes now.**

**Bison: (thinking.) Soon I will get you Duke and the world at the same time. Your days are numbered boy!**

***hotel***

**Akuma was meditating when he got some images in fell to his knees.**

**Akuma: Those images. What does it all mean? What is Bison up to?**

*******************************************************************


	5. Chapter5

**Duke: What's up readers and fans! Guess what we have something new...**

**(Pulls curtain)**

**Duke: taadaa!**

**Sakura: Oh, it is a karaoke machine! I want to sing first! I have many songs to sing.**

**Phoenix****: I was doing early winter shopping, but I see these earmuffs in handy a little earlier.**

**Sakura: (enraged) What's that suppose to mean!!**

**Phoenix****: Heh Heh. Sheesh, I was just joking, you need to chill dogg. What is on your biscuits?**

**Sakura: Huh! Oh, never mind that must be more slang you and Duke use.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically.) Maybe it is maybe it is not.**

**Duke: You two are nuts, but anyway I am going to rap and freestyle. You heard!**

**Phoenix****: Now that what I'm talking about Dogg. For sizzle.**

**Akuma: I have no objection to singing. In fact I want to sing. Now!**

**Duke: (trying to hold laughs in) you... want... to... sing?**

**Akuma: yes I do.**

**Phoenix****: (also trying to hold laughs in) you... really... want... to... sing?**

**Akuma: I did not stutter.**

**Sakura: (also holding it in) Are..... You ...sure ...you...can ...sing.**

**Akuma: (angry) Yes. Why?**

**Duke: (about to explode in laughter) No...**

**Phoenix****: (also about to explode) Reason...**

**Sakura: (also about to explode) At all...**

**All three: ... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Akuma: (Enraged) do you think that is funny!**

**All three: (scared.) No sir.**

**Akuma: (coldly) Good. Now I am going to sing and that is final.**

**Duke and ****Phoenix****: Heh, heh, w-well w-were not stopping you *gulp***

**          (Knock on the door)**

**Akuma: I will get it.**

**(Akuma opens the door and Nash is waiting.)**

**Nash: Did somebody say Karaoke? **

**Akuma: No.**

**(Akuma slams the door in Nash's face.)**

**Nash: (from behind the door.) Aright I see how you want to be you selfish bastard, but beware I will be back with my hammer Akuma!**

**Akuma: (Turns red in anger) If you do you'll be licking my toe nails after I shove my foot up your @$$!!! **

**          (Nash runs off)**

**Akuma: Now that he gone. I want to sing now!**

**Phoenix****: You know Akuma I never planed to go deaf early.**

**Duke: None of us did. God is punishing us by letting him sing.**

**Sakura: Isn't it the truth.**

**Akuma: Why you little. ...**

**(The door busts open. Nash, Chun-li, Saki, Ryu, and other strangers come in. As Nash, walks in he get grabbed his shirt and is lifted into the air by an angry Duke.)**

**Duke: What are these people doing here Nash! Their not suppose to be in the Disclaimer**

**Nash: Hey Duke, How's everything.**

**Duke: Stop avoiding the question.**

**Nash: Hey, I just invited a few people over to the D (disclaimer).**

**Duke: Look Nash I'm only telling you this once, if anyone brakes, crack, steal, eat or throw anything irreplaceable, you will have hell to pay, compish compadre. You will also have to pay for the object.**

**Nash: (frightened) yes sir.**

**Duke: One more thing if I see any Men trying to hit on Sakura I'm kicking there ass and yours. **

**Nash: Why do I get my ass kick?**

**Duke: Hey your party, my Disclaimer.******

*** Later***

**Duke: You get off the couch man! You girl stay the away from the fridge! Are any of you people listening!**

**People: No.**

**Duke: I give up. C'mon Sakura let's dance.**

**Sakura: Well it is about damn time! **

**Soon enough they were dancing with everyone else. The scene looks like Sean Paul "like glue" video. (Funny enough that what was playing.) The only difference is Duke and Sakura is dancing much more closely than everyone else is.**

**Akuma: Hurry up Nash!**

**Nash: Ok I am done.**

**Nash gets off the Karaoke machine and Akuma gets on and sings....**

**Akuma: (really good singing) you got it bad when your stuck in the house, and go out because you think about. You Got it bad when you out with someone, and get caught thinking about someone else.**

**As Akuma finished the song, everyone is just still and silent. Akuma walks away from the machine with a grin.**

**Duke: ...Damn.... Anyway, back to the party! **

***later***

**Phoenix: Yo, Yo Yo party people. We got a special treat for ya. Duke is going to freestyle! Yo Duke you ready!**

**Duke: Yeah I am ready.**

**Phoenix****: Then go.**

**Duke: All right. Cut on the music. Yo, this freestyle is dedicated to M.Bison.**

**(Duke Freestyle to the beat of bubba sparx ugly)**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh**

**No, no**

**Uh-oh, uh-oh**

**No, no**

**Yo, you think you have mad power**

**Well, I know you don't **

**You think I'm going to cower**

**Well, now you know won't,**

**And if I was you**

**I would stop talking**

**Because if we ever fight**

**You will no longer have the skill of walking,**

**If you think you can kill me**

**You're welcome to see you try**

**But if you fight me**

**You will surely die,**

**Bison, I can beat you**

**With no contest**

**And when I meet you**

**You will be put to rest, **

**Now my fist aching**

**My feet is too**

**To beat your face in**

**And get rid of you,**

**Bison, you are through**

**Your time has come**

**Bison when I find you**

**I'm going to kill you as if you were one of sadam sons!!!!!!**

**The music stops for a second and the whole party cheers, while Duke bows.**

**Duke: Thank you, Thank you. It was nothing at all.**

**Phoenix****: Take over Akuma and put on something hot.**

**Akuma: Whatever. (Put on the beat to 'in da club')**

**Phoenix****: time to dance**

**Then Duke Nash and ****Phoenix**** start showing off the hottest dances in hip-hop music.**

**Later everyone was paired up with the exception of Akuma Phoenix and Saki. Nash is somewhere with six girls, and Duke, and Sakura are having the own party somewhere.**

**Soon Akuma Started to sell condoms only to get busted by Duke**

**Duke: What in blue hell are you doing Akuma?**

**Akuma: Making a profit. Oh yeah don't you think we should start the next chapter.**

**Duke: Oh shit the fic!!! I do not own street fighter or any of the original characters and moves. I do own everything else though. Now everyone out and Start the fic!!!**

**Akuma: Rolling chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: the Tournament and other stuff.**

**Duke: He shoots.**

**Duke shoots the ball and....**

**Duke: He scores!!!!!**

**Duke, Sakura, Ryu, and Chun-li has been to many games. So far, Duke dominated all of them.**

**Sakura: So far Duke has been unstoppable in the games. Except the 1st one.**

**Duke: Well I was distracted at the first one.**

**Ryu: (smiling evilly) and what distracted you so much Duke? Huh?**

**Chun-li: (smiling evilly) Yes, what could have distracted you so much?**

**Sakura: Hey, stop teasing him. (Thinking) I wonder what could have distracted him myself.**

**Duke: It's none of your damn business!!!**

**Ryu: It wouldn't be because of sakummmmmmm.....**

**(Duke covers Ryu's mouth)**

**Duke: Shut up! Ryu!**

**Sakura: Anyway what time is it Chun.**

**Chun-li: ****1am**... ****1Am******!!! The tournament starts at **7am****** tomorrow.**

**Duke: So, your point is....**

**Sakura: She'll only have six hours a sleep.**

**Ryu: Yeah she usually 8 hrs, 45 minutes, and 26 seconds of sleep exactly.**

**Duke: (smiling evilly) and how do you know this Ryu?**

**Sakura: (evilly) yes how?**

**Ryu: Stay out of my business!**

**Duke: I know how you know. Pimp.**

**Ryu: (red as hell) Shut up!**

**Sakura: You know we really should go back to the hotel and get a goodnight sleep.**

**Duke: You know Sakura's right, but knowing my master I might have to find some place else to sleep.**

**Ryu: Same here. ****Phoenix**** sleeps like a rock.**

**Duke: Ryu don't worry you can bunk with Chun-li. I know she won't mind.**

**Ryu: (red as blood) Shut up! Ok just shut up!**

**Chun-li: Ryu. He is right you know. You could always bunk with me.**

**Ryu: All right. If your sure, but doesn't your room only have one bed.**

**Chun-li: I am sure we can come to an agreement of some kind. (Smiles seductively)**

**Ryu: (Smiles evilly) I am sure we can Chun Li.**

**Duke: Ryu... Keep your nasty, love life to yourself.**

**Ryu: Whatever Duke... Hey where you going to sleep anyway Duke.**

**Duke: I might just sleep outside the room, or maybe chill with my friend Nash, or maybe chill with one of the other fighters.******

**Ryu: Well there is always Sakura's room.**

**Duke: Yeah. Maybe... Sakura can I sleep with you?**

**Ryu: What the…**

**Sakura: Yeah sure, but were not going to get much sleep.**

**Duke:  Yeah I know.**

**Ryu: What... Don't you two think you're too young?**

**Sakura and Duke:  We did it before.**

**Ryu:  You did use protection... Right?**

**Duke: Protection? Uh I do not know.**

**Ryu: Oh god....  (Turns blue)**

**Duke: You ok Ryu. I hope you know we were just joking.**

**Sakura: Yeah we were not serious.**

**Ryu: Do not do that again. **

**Sakura: Anyway, Duke. You have to find a place to sleep.**

**Duke: Your do not have to worry. I will find some place to sleep.**

**Chun-li: I hope so. It would not be fair to fight you when you're tired.**

**Duke: True. Very true. Your pride would be shattered if I beat you while I am tired.**

**Chun-li: I did not mean it like that.**

**Sakura: Well I think we should head back to the hotel.**

**Duke: Right.**

***Meanwhile***

**Nash was walking through the carnival where he heard a scream.**

**Woman: Get off!**

**Nash: Huh! Where that scream come from.**

**Woman: I don't know where he is!**

**Nash: The alley.**

**When Nash got to the alley, he saw a few Shadowloo soldiers jumping a female with blonde hair...**

**Nash: Huh! Get your slimy hands off her! You bastards!**

**Solider: Well if it is not Nash. Master Bison would be grateful for your capture.**

**Nash:  All I know is that you're making your death wish... Now get off her!**

**Solider: Ha that a laugh. What you going to do if we don't Nash.**

**Nash: Sonic hurricane!**

**The mighty Hurricane of pure power knocked the soldiers totally out.**

**After that, he rushed to see how the young female was doing.**

**Nash: You ok.... Rainbow Mika!**

**R.Mika: You do not have to scream....**

**Mika then looked up and screamed **

**R.Mika: Nash!**

**Nash: Now who screaming, But anyway what did they want with you.**

**R.Mika: They thought I knew where Duke was. When I said I didn't they jumped me.**

**Nash: C'mon lets go back to the hotel. Ok. We can talk more in my room.**

**R. Mika: Ok.**

**Sakura, Duke, Ryu, And Chun-li are now done checking in the hotel.**

**Ryu: (yawns) well I am tired you ready to go Chun-li.**

**Chun-li: Yeah I am. (Turns to Sakura who was practically sleeping while leaning on Duke.)Well catch you two later.**

**Duke: See ya and Ryu do not do anything I would not.**

**Ryu: Shut up Duke!**

**(Ryu and Chun-li left)**

**Sakura: So where are you going to sleep Duke.**

**Duke: Maybe in the lobby, or I can probably wake up Akuma.**

**(Thinking.)**** Yeah right and pigs can fly. (Out loud) I truly do not know.**

**Sakura: Well you can always spend the night in my room.**

**Duke: (joking) But where would you sleep Sakura.**

**Sakura: Not funny Duke, Not funny at all.**

**Duke: Sorry Sakura, I do appreciate the offer, but I do not want to be a burden to you.**

**Sakura: (blushing.) The last thing you ever be is a burden. **

**(Thinking) Actually, I would be ecstatic if you did.**

**Duke: Well, if you're sure.**

**Sakura: All right then. Let's go to the room.**

**When the two got to Sakura room the first thing that came out of Duke's mouth was...**

**Duke: Damn!!! Your room is very.....roomy Sakura.**

**Sakura: Thanks. I think.**

**Duke: They gave you a water bed. Damn you're lucky.**

**Sakura: Yup.**

**As Duke looked around the room he discovered a problem.**

**Duke: Sakura where am I going to sleep. There's only one bed.**

**Sakura: (blushing.) Well I don't mind sharing the bed, if you don't. I also trust you wouldn't do anything.**

**Duke: Of course I wouldn't.**

**Sakura: Alright then. You want to go in the shower first, or should I.**

**Duke: You first. **

**Sakura: Alright.**

**Sakura began to take off her clothes but she stopped.**

**Sakura: Can you please turn around Duke? **

**Duke: why...  oh yeah sorry I'll turn around.**

**After a half-hour of waiting Sakura finally came out.** When Sakura came out she was wearing a beautiful white night gown that went down to her knees. When Duke saw her he was dazed.****

**Sakura: all free Duke.**

**Duke: ........**

**Sakura: Yo Duke. Earth to Duke. Hello anybody home.**

**Duke: Hmm, what you said?**

**Sakura: I said you can go in now.**

**Duke: All right. Thanks cutie.**

**Duke then went to take his shower. After 15 minutes there was a sound coming from the shower other than water running.**

**Sakura: What the hell.....**

**Sakura then went up to the bathroom door. When she got there she heard the sound of...... Duke rapping.**

**Duke: Holla back young' N. Woo Woo! Holla back, Woo Woo!**

**Sakura: Hmm, just Duke rapping. **

**The water then stop.**** Duke then open the bathroom door, only to get a surprise.**

**Sakura: Whoa!**

**As the door open Sakura fell on Duke. **

**Sakura: (blushing) (Thinking) Ok say something Sakura. (Out loud) Nice catch.**

**Duke: (thinking) Talk boy talk!! (Out loud) You ok Sakura.**

**Sakura: Yeah, I'm fine. **

**There was a moment of silence between the two. After what seem to be forever their heads started to move closer to each other. Then they were about to kiss when Duke pulled away from Sakura quickly.**

**Duke: (looking away) Heh. This never happen ok Sakura.**

**Sakura: Oh ok. (Thinking) Aww man, you just had to ruin it didn't you. You Granola bar eating bastard.**

***ten minutes later***

**Duke and Sakura were laying in bed thinking. For some reason they couldn't say anything to each other or look at each other.**

**Duke: (thinking) What's wrong with me. I can't get close to her. Not now anyway, since Bison around here. Akuma was right. I'm such a hopeless romantic. Now she probably hates me. I'm such an idiot. Well I should at least thank her for letting me stay. (Out loud) Hey Sakura. Thanks for letting me stay here with you.**

**Sakura: Huh! Oh don't worry about it. (Thinking) Why did he act like he was going to kiss me? Why did he do that? He probably doesn't even care how much he hurt me when he did. Sometimes he can be such a jerk. **

**Sakura stops thinking to look at Duke who has falling to sleep, and is sleep talking. Duke looks like he's having a nightmare. This scares Sakura.**

**Duke: Bison... Let go of her. Don't take Sakura from me!!**

**Sakura: (thinking) He is having a nightmare.**

**Sakura then goes over to Duke and whispers...**

**Sakura: Shh. Duke I'm here ok. (Thinking) I'll always be here**

**Duke then calms down and a smile crosses his face.**

**Duke: (in a low Whisper) Sakura I love you.**

**Sakura: Huh! What you said.**

**Duke: zzzzzzzzzz............**

**Sakura: Never mind goodnight.**

**When sakura turns her head over to do to sleep Duke surprises her by saying in a low voice...**

**Duke: Goodnight Sakura. **

**Sakura: Huh! Oh Duke! I thought you were a sleep.**

**Duke: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ......... **

**Sakura: He must be sleep talking. Ahh well.**

***meanwhile***

**Phoenix**** was sitting on the top of the hotel roof thinking to himself.**

**Phoenix****: Well the tournament will be here soon.**

**Phoenix**** then takes out an ocarina and starts playing this beautiful but sad melody.**

**Down below on the floor A Beautiful girl with short blue hair and sky blue eyes heard phoenix melody. That girl was Saki.**

**Saki: That melody is so beautiful. Hey isn't that ****Phoenix**** on the roof. If it is then he had to be playing the melody. I got to go see if it's him.**

**Saki then rushed into the hotel roof to see if it was ****Phoenix**** or not. When Saki arrived she saw ****Phoenix**** on the roof just as she expected.**

**Saki: (thinking) He's so amazing. I think I'm falling for him.**

**Phoenix**** suddenly stops playing when he sense Saki watching him.**

**Phoenix****: (in a cold voice) who are you.**

**Saki: I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. My name is Saki, Saki Amatsatomei. I came up here to see who was making that beautiful melody.**

**Phoenix****: Well now you know who it was. You can leave now.**

**Saki: What's wrong with you? I mean why are you so cold.**

**Phoenix****: I was taught to be cold. My heart is cold. I live a cold life**

**(Sarcastically) Anything else?**

**Saki: Haven't you ever had a friend.**

**Phoenix****: Except master Ryu. Nope I have no friends. Don't want any friends.**

**I'm a loner, except for master Ryu.**

**Saki: Have ever been in love.**

**Phoenix****: Nope. Never. Falling in love is just a sign of weakness. I do not have a weakness like my rival.**

**Saki: Your rival?**

**Phoenix****: The one called Duke. I can tell he is in love with the girl Sakura.**

**Saki: So because he's in love with Sakura. He's weak.**

**Phoenix****: In my opinion......**

**Saki: So I'm weak than because I'm in love. **

**Phoenix****: (thinking.) This girl talk's a lot but she's cool and cute. (Out loud) It's none of my concern but who are you in love with. (Thinking) What's wrong with you ****Phoenix****? Why did I ask that? Can I be fond of her? No I'm a strong fighter. I can't have a weakness like my rival. No! I won't become like Duke.**

**Saki: Why do you want to know?**

**Phoenix****: I'm curious so who is it.**

**Saki: Well if you really want to know its Duke.**

**Phoenix****: (surprise) what! Why does every one like my rival I will never know?**

**Saki: You sound surprise and you seem jealous.**

**Phoenix****: (surprise) me jealous of Duke. No! (Thinking) Damn.**

**Saki: (giggles) you are jealous.**

**Phoenix****: (in a cold voice) so what's it to you.**

**Saki: It's funny, but I have to tell you the truth I'm am not in love with Duke.**

**Phoenix****: Who are you in love with then? (Thinking) As long as it not Duke I'm happy.**

**Saki: Well the one I'm in love with is.....**

**????: (****Howls)**

**Saki was going to tell who she was in love with when she was interrupted by an over large wolf.**

**Saki: AAAAAHHHHH!!! What the hell is that!?!**

**Phoenix****: That is my pet wolf, Ace. He won't bite.....  Unless I tell him to.**

**Saki: (sarcastically) well that's reassuring.**

**Phoenix****: (in a cold voice) Wasn't you going to tell me who You're in love with.**

**Saki: Yes. The person I'm in love with is... You.**

**Phoenix****: (to himself) ****Me.**** (out loud) Sorry to burst your bubble but you got the wrong person. You're falling for the wrong guy. **

**Saki: ****Phoenix**** stop being so cruel! I know how you feel, like the entire world is against you so you put up a strong, hard, and cold personality to protect your feelings. You don't have to protect yourself from me.**

**Phoenix****: And how do you figure that! Huh! That's how my life always been since I can remember. The only people I can trust are myself and Ryu. Life has always been cruel to me.**

**Saki: ****Phoenix**** I..... I'm sorry. I didn't know.**

**Phoenix****: (sigh) It's ok don't worry about it. **

**Saki: Why do you feel like that anyway phoenix or is it personal.**

**Phoenix**:...........********

**Saki: It's Ok I understand you don't have to tell m......**

**Phoenix****: My parents were killed by Shadowloo. Sometimes when I sleep I have flashbacks of their screaming and Bison's laughter. I....I don't know who to trust. Ryu raised me so he's like a father. Choosing people to trust is hard but sometimes it's best to trust people. That why I decided that I can trust you.**

**Saki: (thinking) Yes!!!! He trusts me. (out loud) Thanks. I'm honored.**

**Phoenix****: (cold voice) It's getting late. I'm going back to the hotel. Goodnight Saki.**

**With that said ****Phoenix**** then teleported off the roof. Saki still stood there looking at the spot **Phoenix****** stood.**

**Saki: Goodnight.......... (Whispers) **

*** Next day***

**It was early in the morning like ****7:32 Am****, when Duke decided to wake up.**

**Duke: (yawn) Man that was a goodnights sleep. I wonder what time is it.**

**Duke Then looks over at the clock that reads **7:33 Am****.****

**Duke: Oh it's just ****7:33****... ****7:33**! Oh god the tournament! Sakura wake up girl!****

**Sakura is still Sleeping and talking in her sleep.**

**Sakura: (dreaming) Duke go lower please.**

**Duke: (thinking) I wonder what you're dreaming about Sakura,( out loud) we got to get to the tournament so get up!**

**Sakura: (dreaming) C'mon give me a kiss.**

**Duke: (smiles widely) Sure.**

**Dukes then went up to Sakura and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips.**

**Duke: Now. (screams) Wake up Sakura!!!! **

**Sakura: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! My ears!!!!**

** What the hell!!!**

**Duke is on the floor laughing his he's head off.**

**Sakura: (sarcastic) Good morning to you to darling. **

**Duke: (wiping tears out of his eyes) that what you get when you don't wake up on time. Speaking of which you have to get in the shower. Now!**

**Sakura: Why the tournament doesn't begin into **8Am******.**

**Duke: Sakura look at the time.**

**Sakura then looked at the time and........**

**Sakura: ****7:40Am**.... ****7:40 Am****!!! Why didn't you wake me up Duke!!!!!****

**Duke: What! I did you just refuse to wake up.**

**Sakura: Whatever I'm going in the shower get me out in 5 minutes.**

**Duke: If you don't come out, I'm coming in.**

**Sakura: Whatever.**

**Sakura then went to take her shower. Five minutes passed in Duke knocked on the door.**

**Duke: Yo Sakura! Get out five minutes passed.**

**Sakura: No! I like it in here!**

**Duke: Girl if you don't get your cute ass out, I'm coming in. **

**Sakura: I dear you! (Thinking) He wouldn't dear.**

**Duke: Remember you dared me.**

**Duke than walk into the bathroom without a sound and waited to Sakura got out.  Sakura poked her head out the shower.  She didn't even notice him until he said......**

**Duke: Hey, **

**Sakura: (surprised and shocked) Duke!**

**Duke: The one and only. Oh did I mention how good you look nude.**

**Sakura: (mad) Duke!!!!!!! Get out now!!!!!!!!!!**

**Duke: I told you to get out or I will come in. Now get out, and yet me take my Shower.**

**Sakura: (mad) You are a pervert you know that.**

**Duke: I know, but you love me anyway.**

**Sakura: yeah sure. (Thinking) If you only knew.**

**Duke: Now if you excuse me I got to take a shower.**

**Sakura: Sure.  Close your eyes. You pervert and hand me a towel.**

**Duke: So bossy.**

**Duke Handed her a towel with his eyes close. Sakura walked out of the bathroom so Duke can get his Shower and she can get dress. After 4 minutes of showering Duke came out fully dressed**

**Duke: Ok let's go.**

**Suddenly someone knocks on the door.**

**Sakura: who the hell is it?**

**Guy: (in a squeaky voice) it's me who the hell u thinks it is.**

**Duke: Who the hell?**

**Duke opens the door and standing there was a short boy wearing an orange gi and a monk hat.**

**Duke: Who are you?**

**Guy: Just a spectator**

**Duke: What do you want?**

**Guy: I just wanted to inform you that the tournament is about to began.**

**The guy then leaves the room.**

**Duke: Thanks. C'mon sakura.**

**Sakura: Right behind ya.**


	6. chap 6

**Phoenix****: What's up fan fiction fans. I really can't talk now because we all got to clean up the place.**

**Duke: Not me ****Phoenix****, just you, Akuma, Nash, and Sakura. Having a party in my disclaimer, what's wrong with you.**

**Phoenix****: It's our disclaimer as well as yours. In other words if you get to slip kool-aid while we clean I'm not cleaning s**t. I didn't bring the party in the first place.**

**Duke: So the F*ck what! You joined the party, and I didn't see you trying to get people out. In other words don't argue with me, and clean the f*ck up! Now!**

**Sakura: Both of you shut the hell up! Now I propose that we all work together.**

**Duke: You are not listing to me. I am not! I repeat. Not cleaning up! Compish!**

**Sakura: DUKE DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME! You don't see Akuma complaining right?**

**Duke:.....**

**Sakura: I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!!!**

**Duke: No mam!**

**Sakura: Good. You see Akuma not complaining.**

**Akuma: That's because every piece of sh!t it clean that how much people are going to die. You see during the party I made a fake raffle, and everyone entered. They left their address and name. I've already memorized all of them and numbered them to 1 to 100. So in other words, I'm not complaining because I'm going to get my payback baby!**

**Nash: (gulp) W-well a-at least I'm not complaining.**

**Nash's comment earns him evil glares from Duke and ****Phoenix****.**

**Duke: You. Shut up, and clean.**

**The cleaning then continued. Duke and phoenix had the media room.**

**Duke: I'll clean the couch. While you, clean everything else ok.**

**Phoenix****: What! No way.**

**Duke: Ok how about you clean everything and I clean the couch.**

**Phoenix****: Ok...... Hey wait a minute!**

**Sakura had the kitchen.**

**Sakura: I think I'll clean the refrigerator first. Heh heh heh.**

**Sakura open the refrigerator to find out that...**

**Sakura: It's empty!!!!! (Starts to cry) Oh god why!!!!!!**

**Akuma had the living room and bedroom (which means picking up used condoms and tampons).**

**Akuma: 1,999 2,000 people will die today.**

**That left Nash with the bathrooms**

**Nash: I'm going to kill Duke and ****Phoenix****.**

***2 hours later***

**Duke: Thank god we're done!**

**Phoenix****: Amen to that!**

**Duke: I can use a Burger now.....: With mad wasabi sauce....**

**Duke and Phoenix: Yo, where heading to the store! (Walks out)**

**Akuma: I got some business to attend to. **

**Akuma walks out with a long list of names and addresses.**

**Sakura: Ahh! Well I guess I should do the disclaimer, and start the fic.**

**Sakura: Duke doesn't own the street fighters capcom do. He just own **

**The story (his friends own phoenix and Nash). Duke also owns himself.**

**Start the fic!**

**Fic person: Yes mam.**

**Chapter 6: The tournament begins.**

***The tournament***

**Nash: Looks like I'm first to fight.**

**Nash and R. Mika have been up ever since **7:00******.  He and Adon had the first match of the day. Later in the day it would be ****Phoenix**** versus Balrog. The last match would be Duke versus a guy name Zeth.**

**R.Mika: looks like I don't have to fight today. So I'm going to go train.**

**Nash: That a good idea Mika, and while you do that I'm going to get ready for my match. Make sure you don't miss it ok.**

**R.Mika: Of course.**

**????: We**** won't either.**

**Nash turned around to see Sakura and Duke looking at the schedule. Zero went off somewhere to get something to eat.**

**Nash: Hey you two when did you get here.**

**Duke: Just a few minutes ago.**

**Sakura: I can come with you to train Mika since I don't fight today.**

**R.Mika: That's cool.**

**Duke: I can't believe I fight last today. Man that burns me up. Uhh Sakura where do you guys train anyway?**

**Sakura: In the training house over there... Huh? Is that ****Phoenix****?**

**Duke: Yeah and a girl is with him.**

**Nash: Not only that their laughing together.**

**Duke: Is it me or does that girl look like Saki?**

**Sakura: It is Saki!**

***training house entrance***

**Saki: You be careful ok ****Phoenix****. Don't push yourself too much.**

**Phoenix****: Yes.**

**Then to Duke and Sakura surprise, Saki then hugged ****Phoenix****, but that isn't what surprised them. It's the fact that **Phoenix****** hugged her back. When they saw that, Sakura jaw drop, and Duke blacked out.  Phoenix then entered the training house with a smile, a look of surprise, and a shocked look all in one.**

***Duke, Sakura, Nash, and R.Mika.***

**Sakura finally recovered over the shock and calls Saki.**

**Sakura: Hey Saki!!!!!!!**

**Saki Spots sakura and runs over to the four.**

**Saki: Hey you guys. Sakura, Duke, Long time no see! How you two lovebirds doing!**

**Nash: Lovebirds? You go boy!**

**Duke finally recovered from the shock.**

**Duke: Huh! Nash what the hell are you talking about.**

**Saki: Don't even try to deny it. You liked each other since the first year of junior high school. I could tell how you look at each other. You two also flirted a lot with each other.**

**Sakura: (while blushing) you shouldn't be talking right now. Mrs. Phoenix. We saw you two a minute ago.**

**Saki: (blushing) We don't go out (to herself) yet. Were just close like that. He doesn't make friends as easy as Duke, but I soften him up a little bit. He's in the training house with Ryu.**

**Duke: Well I got a good 12 hours before my match so I'm going warm up then have some fun.**

**Sakura: Don't start a fight ok Duke.**

**Duke: (fake shock) Do you think I would start a fight.**

**Sakura, Saki, and Nash stare at him as if he was stupid.**

**Duke: (cross fingers) Ok I won't.**

**Sakura: Promise me Duke.**

**Duke: (sigh) I promise I won't start a fight.**

**Sakura: Good. Now let's go Mika.**

**R.Mika: Right. See ya later guys.**

**Sakura: Bye Nash.**

**Sakura then Hugs Duke tightly.**

**Sakura: See ya later. Remember you promised.**

**Duke: (Blushing) Yeah I know. See ya later.**

**The girls then left.**

**Nash: You're a hopeless, Granola bar eating, romantic Duke.**

**Duke: I know (sigh) I know. (Thinking) Besides Ryu and Master, ****Phoenix**** is my only challenge. I wonder if he's up for a sparing match. (Out loud) Hey Nash since your match doesn't start for hour how about we go to the training house ourselves.**

**Nash: Fine by me. Let's go.**

**Duke and Nash walked to the training facility. When they got there they saw Zero, Sakura, Saki, and R.Mika outside.**

**Duke: Hey!!!**

**Sakura turned around and Saw Duke and Nash walking up to them.**

**Sakura: Hey!!!!! What are you two doing here?**

**Duke: We decided to get a warm up before Nash's match. Why are you standing out here, and not inside training?**

**Sakura: Come and I'll show you.**

**Duke: Sure.**

**When Duke and Company went in they saw ****Phoenix**** punching a slightly dazed Cracker Jack.**

**Phoenix****: (coldly.) Next time you take out a bat on me, it will be you last. Got it?**

**Cracker Jack: (scared) Yes sir.**

**Ryu: **Phoenix****** not so rough ok. It's just practice.**

**Phoenix****: Yes sensei. Let's spar.**

**Ryu: Sure.**

**Phoenix**** and Ryu began to spar while everyone else watched. Duke looks around the room. As big as the ring is no one dares go in.**

**Duke: I wonder why no one going in the ring.**

**Duke than walks up to a fighter.******

**Duke: umm excuse me but....**

**fighter****: (scared) Ahhhhh! It's Duke!! Run for your life!**

**150 fighters turn their heads and run out when they saw Duke.**

**Nash: Huh, what!?**

**Duke: Ahh Well. More room for me.**

**Duke then jumped in the ring.**

**Duke: Hey can I train with you two.**

**Ryu: You can train with ****Phoenix****. I'm done.**

**Phoenix****: Fine with me. Try not to disappoint me by not giving me a challenge.**

**Duke: I believe that's my line.**

**Phoenix then tightened his gloves and head band, while Duke took off his cap and put on his beaded necklace.**

**Phoenix****: Let's see just how strong you are!**

**Duke: Don't talk, just fight!**

**Phoenix****: Fine by me!**

**          The two took their fighting stance and the fight began. The two flew at each other with at extremely high speeds. When they met Duke struck with a kick to ****Phoenix****'s face and was answered by a punch in his. The attacks were so strong that the two fighters were reflected and different directions. Phoenix was sent through the soda machine, while Duke was sent through the wall. **

**Sakura, Nash, and Zero went to check on Duke, While Saki, Ryu, and Mika check on **Phoenix******.**

**Sakura: (worried) Duke!! Are you ok?**

**Duke: I'm ok Sakura. Now if you excuse me, I got a fight to win.**

***at the soda machine* **

**Saki: (worried) ****Phoenix****!!! Stop the fight.**

**Phoenix****: Sorry Saki I can't do that.**

**Saki looks at ****Phoenix**** with worry eyes.**

**Phoenix****: I'll be ok. I promise, but I can't let that jerk beat me. **

**Duke: (enraged) I heard that you little Granola bar eating bastard!**

**Phoenix****: (enrage) that's it, time to turn up the heat.**

**Duke: More boast.**

**They then both charged at each other again at a very high speed. They soon began launching Furious attacks at each other.  Everybody was looking at them with amazement.**

**Sakura: They're so fast. It's so exciting seeing them fight.**

**Ryu: ditto. (in his mind) How much has ****Phoenix**** been hiding from me? **

**R.Mika: (in his mind) damn!! I knew they both were strong, but I never knew they were this strong, and by the look of it. Both of them are holding back. **

**?: Impressive****. Their power truly is incredible **

**Sakura and Ryu turned around to see Akuma who just teleported, and Ace who just came as well.**

**Akuma: (in his mind) Duke is much more powerful than I ever expected. He has all this power, and he isn't even reached his full extent yet. He might even surpass me.**

**Sakura: (thinking) Just look at Duke go. He has so much power. I never saw anyone so powerful in my life. ****Phoenix**** is good, but he's nothing compare to Duke. Hey wait a minute does that mean he held back last time we fought.**

**Nash: (thinking) This. Is...Insane! Just looking at them move is exciting. I can't believe their so skilled at such a young age. It's like their not even human. **

**Saki: (in her mind) ****Phoenix**** is just amazing. I never even thought he can be so powerful. Duke maybe powerful, but he's nothing compare to ****Phoenix****. **

**The two continue to watch the fight until the two fighters stopped. They were both sweating and out of breath.**

**Phoenix****: Well you're not as weak as I thought. Not bad, but I must tell you I wasn't using my full power. I was only using about 20%.**

**Duke: Your not bad yourself Phoenix, but I was also using a fraction of my power. 18% was all I used. Nothing more.**

**Ryu and Akuma stared with their mouth open, and than fainted in unison.**

**Phoenix****: Well I guess I should be leaving. I'll see you at the tournament Duke.**

**With that said ****Phoenix**** somersaulted out the ring and walked out with Saki on one side and Ace on the other.**

**Duke: (sigh.) That was fun, but since Master and Ryu is out cold there's no one else to fight.**

**Sakura than ran up to Duke, and gave him a tight hug**

**Sakura: Duke you was just so amazing, even though you broke your promise.**

**Duke: I just had to do something. I was so bored.**

**Nash: (smiles evilly.)  Plus he wanted to impress you by fighting ****Phoenix****. Right Duke?**

**Duke: (blushes) I.... Well that's true. I guess**

**Sakura: (giggles) that so sweet.  So Nash when is your fight.**

**Announcer: Hello fighters! The first fight of the day will begin in 5 minutes.**

**Nash: In 5 minutes. I have to get ready.**

**Duke: Ok well meet you at the arena Nash.**

**R.Mika: Good luck Nash.**

**Nash: Thanks Mika.**

**Duke: C'mon. We got to go get our seats.**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

***At the arena***

**Announcer: Hello fighting fans and welcome to the 4th annual street fighter alpha tournament. Now before we begin the first match. We would like to go over the rules. There is a 30 minute time limit on each fight. The person can win the match by knock out or if the other person forfeits the match. If time runs out and both are standing you the audience shall decide who advances.  The tournament is split up into five rounds Elimination, pilimalaries, semi-final, quarter finals and the finals. as well as the We would like to thanks the shadowloo organization for their support and commitment to making this are best street fighting tournament ever, and due to the special request we would like to present a few new rules. As you see the streets are blocked off from ****Tokyo**** to ****Osaka**** that is because the streets arena shall be your battle ground. Another new rule is…Beside the first two ways of winning a person can also win by the death of their opponent. Now ladies and gentle men lets continue with the first battle Nash versus Adon!**

**Nash: (thinking) Only Bison would come up with a sick rule as letting death be legal. He's trying to get the weakest out of the way for what.  How did he even get to hold this tournament? Well no time to worry about that now. (Out loud) Don't take it personal when I kick your ass. Ok!**

**Adon: You're pretty cocky for a kid thinking you can beat ****Maui**** Tai.**

**Nash: Didn't you get a broken arm from Sakura last year for that comment.**

**Adon: That's nothing compare what I'm going to give you.**

**Nash: We'll see.**

**Announcer:  Now it time to Go... For... Broke!!!!! Fight!!!!**

**                   As soon as the word fight was said  Nash and Adon charged at each other with tremendous speed. **

**Nash: Get ready to lose!!**

**Adon: I'll teach you not to be so cocky, Boy!!**

**          The then fight started. Adon attacked first with a impressive combo of punches and kicks. To bad Nash blocked the combo.**

**Nash: Let me show you how it done.**

**          Nash then attacked with his own combo of punches and kicks, which connected.**

**Nash: That's how it's done.**

**Adon: Then How about this.**

**          Adon then jumped up in the air to perform one of his most famous moves.**

**Adon: Jaguar Kick!!!!!!!!**

**Adon then came down with a hard kick that connected with Nash's face. The force of the kick sent Nash across the ring.**

**Adon: You nearly fell out the ring, kid.**

**Nash:  Yeah that's too bad. For you that is. Now I'm going embarrass you.**

**Adon: Oh really, and how will you embarrass me.**

**Nash: Watch the sky.**

**Adon: What you talking about boy.**

**          Nash said nothing; He just closed his eyes and started concentrating his ki. All of the sudden the sky turned dark, thunder was heard, and lighting striked.**

**Adon: What you doing kid!**

**Nash: Just this. Sonic Storm!!!!!**

**          As soon as Nash said those two words it started to rain small but powerful sonic booms that were all aimed at Adon.**

**Adon: What!!! No!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!**

**Adon couldn't run or hide. Adon was hit real hard. When the move finished Adon was laid out on the floor.**

**Nash: Oh. Did that hurt you?**

**Ref: Due to a knockout. The winner is Nash. **

**Crowd cheered loudly as Nash walked out of the ring and in to the locker room.**

***locker Room***

**As soon as Nash walked in the locker room he was greeted with a hug from R.Mika.**

**Mika: Congrats on your first win Nash.**

**Nash: (blushing) It was nothing.**

**???: Nash**** are you blushing?**

**Nash turned around to see Duke and Sakura at the door.**

**Nash: Shut up Duke.**

**Sakura: Anyway. Congratulations on winning the first match.**

**Duke: Yeah.**

**Nash: (while bowing) Thank you Thank you.**

**Mika: I think he's getting an ego.**

**Duke: Hey Nash do you know who your fighting in your second match?**

**Nash: Nope. I won't know until I fight the person.**

**Duke: Oh. That's too bad.**

**Sakura: Hey! Who are you fighting today Duke.**

**Mika and Nash: Yeah.**

**Duke: I don't know let me go look at the schedule.**

**Duke walks to the schedule and look at it.**

**Duke: I'm fighting.......Vega!!!!! What happened to Zeth? That not right. Why do I get the Shadowloo psycho?**

**Sakura: Don't worry Duke you'll beat him.**

**Duke: (sigh) I know. It just that Vega is just a little crazy about blood. Why did fate have to be so cruel to me?**

**Nash: Well since we know who Duke is fighting. What do you want to do?**

**Mika: Well since the people from the tournament are still cleaning up the training house. We can't train.**

**Duke: It's not my fault.**

**Sakura: (sarcastically) Sure it's not.**

**Duke: Nobody likes sarcasms Sakura.**

**Sakura: Yeah, whatever.**

**Nash: Your two were made for each other.**

**Duke: (sarcastically) Sure we are.**

**Nash: Well anyway lets go watch the rest of the matches.**

**Duke: Ok. I guess.**

***2 hours later***

**Announcer: The winner is Skullomania. Now ladies and gentlemen we got a real treat for you. The next fight will be between Barlog...**

**Crowd: Booooo!!!**

**Announcer: And the one and only ****Phoenix****.**

**The crowd cheered loudly with Saki being the loudest and Duke being the lowest.**

**Announcer: Your two know the rules. So just triumph or die!!! Fight!!!!**

**The two fight than took their stance.**

**Barlog: Hey ****Phoenix****! That is a nice looking babe you got. It I win I get to have her and if you win... I still have her.**

**Phoenix****: (in a dark voice) is that a fact?**

**Barlog: Yeah, after I kick your ass, I'll have so much fun with her.**

**Phoenix****: (angrily) that's it!! I'm going to make you eat those words.**

**Phoenix**** then pounced on Barlog and began beating his ass.**

**Crowd: yeaahh!!**

**Announcer: The crowd is going wild!!!**

**Saki: Go ****Phoenix****!!**

**Sakura: Go ****Phoenix****!**

**Duke: Sakura... You're cheering for him.**

**Sakura: Well we did say we were going to try to be his friends.**

**Duke: I know, I know, but when I'm fighting make sure you cheer twice as hard.**

**Sakura giggles and Duke is momentarily mesmerized.**

**Duke: (thinking) I love it when she giggles. (Out loud) Huh!**

**He takes his eyes off of sakura... Just in time to see Balrog flying in to the audience. Duke caught him in midair.**

**Duke: Hey Balrog. It's too bad there's no ring out. How are you doing since Bison dead? What were your last orders from shadowloo?**

**Balrog: I ain't telling you shit now let go.**

**Duke: Wrong answer!!!**

**Duke then began to rough him up by throw gou-hadou-kens in the air repeatedly. The he blasted back towards ****Phoenix**** who was waiting impatiently.**

**Phoenix****: Magma rush!!!!**

**As soon as he said them two words towers of lavas burns Balrog up. When Balrog body landed, ****Phoenix**** wasted no time in barraging balrog with combos. When Balrog found the chance he fled for the audience. He ran past Sakura, Saki, Ryu and right into Duke.**

**Balrog: Out of my way boy....**

**Duke: Out of your way? Do you know who the hell you talking to?**

**Balrog: Ahhh! Not you again!!!**

**Duke: Yeah!!! That right me again and it a wrizzap for your granola bar eating ass! Now tell me who sent you and why, or I can throw back in the ring with phoenix. You never said you gave up after all.**

**Balrog: Nooooooo! Don't do that please. I'll talk! I'll talk!!**

**Duke: Than talk already!!!!**

**Balrog: What you want to know?**

**Duke: Don't get cocky. Anyway who sent you and why?**

**Balrog: Bison sent me to get a piece of phoenix and your DNA. Then he wanted me to kill you in phoenix.**

**Duke: (thinking) So bison is alive. Guess Nash was right. I need to tell the others this. (Out loud) Now tell me why dose he want a piece of our DNA?!!!**

**Balrog: I-I-I don't know. He didn't tell me....**

**Duke: (enraged) Wrong Answer, but here a constellation prize.**

**Duke Then gave Balrog A hard Gou-shoryu-ken. Before Balrog knew it he was back in the ring where ****Phoenix**** was waiting impatiently. While ****Phoenix**** was putting the beats on Balrog, Duke explained the situation to the rest of the fighters. Ace listened to ever word. When Duke finished Ace began to howl. The whole stadium went silent in fear and amazement. **Phoenix****** even stops beating the life out of Balrog to listen to the series of howls. As ****Phoenix**** listened he face grew more furious and sparks fire and lighting began to form around him.**

**Saki: I don't believe it.**

**Sakura: He taught him how to communicate with ****Phoenix****.**

**Ryu: Well I'll be damned. Since when was they able to talk to each other and how much has he been hiding for me.**

**The crowd are began to understand what was happening. Some gossip, some was still in awe, and some was worried about Balrog's well being.**

**Phoenix**** stand turned his deadly glance toward a near dead Balrog.**

**Phoenix****: (enraged) so you want my DNA!!!! No wonder Bison didn't tell nothing to such a weakling. It didn't matter anyway since I already know his plan. Oh don't worry though his secrete is safe.**

**Balrog: (scared straight) What is that suppose to mean....**

**Phoenix****: It means (enraged) you're through!!!!!!!!**

**Phoenix**** then uppercut Balrog and then levitated next to him.**

**Phoenix****: Your loyalty to Bison isn't impressive. You are truly a worm and you don't deserve to live. Good-bye (whispers) and I'll see ya in death. (out loud) Final Phoenix!!**

**Phoenix**** than transformed into a giant fire bird**

**Balrog: Nooo..... Don't... Have mercy.... AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Phoenix**** then flew through Balrog. There were no remains of the boxer. ****Phoenix**** then landed from flight and walked out of the ring with a grin on his face.**

**Ryu: I always taught ****Phoenix**** to fight...... never to kill. I'm going go talk to phoenix.**

**Announcer: Due to death. ****Phoenix**** is the winner!!!!**

**Crowd: YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

***locker room***

**Phoenix****: Why are your in my locker room? (Sarcastically) To congratulate me.**

**Ryu: Never mind that, when did I ever taught you to kill?!!**

**Phoenix****: I'll tell you... when you're alone. This doesn't concern them.**

**Sakura: Look ****Phoenix**** we only want to do is be your friend.**

**Phoenix****: I don't need any of your friendship or help. So leave me. Now.**

**Saki: What you gotten into you ****Phoenix****?**

**Duke: Look I don't care what you want. All I'm here for is answers to my Questions and you seem to have them. So I suggest you...**

**Phoenix****: Tell you what I know. Heh keep dreaming. I'll rather....**

**Saki: ****Phoenix**** please....**

**Saki looked like she could weep at any second.**

**Saki: Why can't you all just get along and Work together.**

**Phoenix****: Because I don't trust any of you!! I knew this day will come Ryu. That is why I taught Ace speech. I am the only one that can understand him and he is the only I trust. (Thinking) I'm sorry Saki**

**Duke: (sarcastically) How sad. Yet Pathetic.**

**Phoenix****: laugh now, cry later. Bison will make sure of that.**

**Duke: You son of a...**

**Ryu: Duke Calm down.**

**Duke: Whatever.**

**Ryu: So is this your final decision.**

**Phoenix****: Yes, Sayonara Ryu. Oh Duke don't forget what I said.**

**Duke: What... Measstue-gou-hado...**

**Sakura: Duke!!!!! Stop!!! **

**Phoenix****: You better listen Duke. You don't want to end up like Balrog now do you?**

**Duke: How dear you!!!! You little bastard!!! I'll kill you!!!**

**Phoenix**** then walked out the door with a smirk on his face.**

**Saki: ****Phoenix****!!!**

**Saki ran to the door just in time to get it slammed in her face. She then burst in to tears. Sakura raced to Saki as Saki wept on her shoulder.**

**Ken: Whoa! How intense.**

**Duke: (to himself) He's has the info I need. What is Bison up to? Hmm... Maybe Vega knows.  **

**Sakura: What do we do now Duke?**

**Duke: I Wish I knew Sakura. I wish I knew.**


	7. chapter 7

**Duke: Hey Fanfic readers. Right now I, ****Phoenix****, and Nash are going on a triple date with Sakura, Mika, and Saki.**

**Akuma: HahahhaHAHA. I still remember how you got suckered into this date. On your birthday to.**

**Duke: Don't remind me.**

***flashback***

**Duke: *yawn* Man that was a good sleep. It's been awhile since I really had a good sleep.**

**Sakura *walks in with a plate of food* Hi boo. *kisses him on his cheek* I made some breakfast for you.**

**Duke: *blushing* Thanks Sakura.  *starts to eat* MMMMM! This is really good.**

**Sakura: Aww you're so sweet.**

**Duke: Thanks. Sakura I know you want something. So what is it?**

**Sakura: Duke. Do you know what today is?**

**Duke: …Akuma's birthday.**

**Akuma: (from outside) No!!!**

**Sakura: You're so silly. It's Saturday.**

**Duke: ok but what does that have to me.**

**Sakura: *Depressed* Nothing. I just wondered if you wanted to do something tonight.**

**Duke: Something? You mean like a date.**

**Sakura: Yeah.... We can go to that new French restaurant, Downtown. Can we go?**

**Duke: I don't know. We might not have enough money.**

**Sakura: *give Duke the puppy eyes* Please. **

**Duke: Well.....**

**Sakura: *kisses him on the lips* Please.**

**Duke: *dazed* Yeah. We leave at seven.**

**Sakura: Thank you....... Oh yeah ****Phoenix****, Saki, Nash, And R.Mika are coming with us. It's a triple date. *leaves***

**Duke: Oh boy... At least I won't to go through this alone.**

***end flashback***

**Phoenix****: That isn't anything compare to what happened to me.**

**(**Phoenix******'s flashback)**

**Someone knocks on the door while ****Phoenix**** was asleep. He gets up to open the door still in his boxers…… annoyed and pissed for being woke at **7:00******.**

**Phoenix****: Whoever is at my door better have a good reason for waking me up so… early? Why are you here?**

**Phoenix**** opened the door to see Saki standing in front of the door.**

**Saki: Don't you no what day it is?**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) Oh let me guess Christmas, oh no let me guess again Akuma's birthday, Halloween perhaps. **

**Saki: No, don't be silly it's Saturday…duh. C'mon upstairs I cooked you breakfast. Sakura, R.Mika, and I uh…….**

**Phoenix****: Well what is it, spit it out already.**

**Saki: Planned for a triple date to the French restaurant in ****Tokyo**** so I was wondering if you would be….. My date.**

**Phoenix****: Uh….. Sure I'll be glad to just let me get dressed and make a few calls and I'll be right out.**

**Saki jumps up and down and giggles.**

**Saki: Then it's a date then, I can't wait. By the way nice boxers……..**

**Saki's eyes began to wander ending at ****Phoenix****'s packs and chest muscles.**

**Phoenix: Hey hello, eyes up here. Stop looking like you've never seen a models body before.       **

**Saki: Yeah..... I'll go talk to Sakura.**

***flashback end***

**Duke: Ahh well... At least I have a date...... Unlike you!!!!**

**Akuma: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I do have a date.**

**Duke: Is that why you're wearing that?**

**          Akuma was wearing a black tuxedo with the arms ripped off. He also had on some dress shoes, and a black bow tie.**

**Akuma: Yeah. My date is not only beautiful, but she is a superb fighter. **

**Duke: Oh yeah I can already see your girlfriend. Ah yes, your girlfriend is........ A hairy, 500 pound, Russian women in a tub of gravy. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

**Akuma: *Enraged* Not.....Funny!!!!!**

**Duke: Damn!!! Calm down I was joking, but seriously who is your date!**

**Akuma: You'll see when she comes.**

**Duke: So she's picking you up?**

**Akuma: Heh Heh! Yeah she is.**

**Duke: *silently* I can't believe I trained under you. You're pathetic**

**Akuma: What was that?**

**Duke: Uhh!! Where are you two going for your date?**

**Akuma: A restaurant in the dark stalkers world.**

**Duke: So how long will it be since your date come?**

**Akuma: She should be here in 10...9....8....7...6....5....**

**???:  4****, 3, 2, 1, 0.... Hey Gouki. Hey Duke.**

**All the boys turned to the left to see Morrigan from Dark stalkers. She was wearing a black dress that shows all her curves and some black heels.**

**Duke: Oh my god. Your girlfriend is Morrigan Asrenland.**

**Akuma: Yeah. **

**Morrigan: We've been going out for awhile. Isn't that right my Little Gouki?**

**Duke: Little Gouki? Did she just call you Little Gouki?**

**Akuma: Yeah? That's my pet name.**

**Duke: Little Gouki. Heh... That's funny. Heh Heh Heh Heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Little Gouki!!!!!! That's Hilarious!! Oh god... That's Funny!!!**

*****Phoenix****** and Nash walks in***

**          Nash is wearing an Italian suit with sneakers and a fitted cap. Phoenix was wearing a white Coogi suit with a silk vest covering his Coogi muscle shirt topped off with Gucci shoes, a Rolex and bracelet full of diamonds. ****Phoenix**** also has on a leather trench coat in white. **

**Phoenix: What's so funny, and why is Morrigan and Akuma snuggling on the couch together?**

**Nash: Yeah?**

**Akuma: Morrigan is my Girlfriend.**

**Phoenix****:  What about Dimitri.**

**Morrigan: That wimp. I never had feelings for him. He isn't worth my time. **

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) and Akuma is?**

**Morrigan: Yes...So much more. **

**Nash: Ok that answers why she's here, but what is so funny.**

**Duke: His pet name.**

**Phoenix****: Oh and what is it?**

**Duke: Little Gouki!!!!**

**Nash: Little....**

**Phoenix****: Gouki.... **

**All 3: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Little Gouki!!!!! That's Hilarious. **

**Akuma: Shut up!!!!!**

**Morrigan: Let them have their fun little Gouki.**

**Akuma: But.....**

**Morrigan: *growling* Gouki.**

**Akuma: Yes dear.**

**Duke: Oh my god Akuma.... no Gouki is whipped**

**Akuma: Only Morrigan can call me Gouki.**

**Duke: Alright that's enough teasing. We should see if the girls ready.**

**Morrigan: We should get going little Gouki.**

**Akuma: Yes. Let's go.**

**(They leave and Sakura comes in.)**

**Sakura: Hey Duke. Are you guys ready?**

**Duke: Yeah we are..... Damn!**

**          Duke turns around to see Sakura wearing a tight red knee length dress that show all of her curves, white elbow length gloves, red half inch high-heels, apple red lipstick and a red bow in her head. As a result of this look the boys was stunned (****Phoenix****) wide-mouthed (Nash) and Speechless (Duke).............**

**Sakura: *giggle* so how do I look guys? **

**Nash: You look good.**

**Phoenix****: Not bad. Not bad at all.**

**Duke: .........**

**Sakura: Well. What do you think Duke?**

**Duke: Sakura. Your beauty is truly breath-taking.**

**Sakura: Aww. I only wanted to look my best for you, and besides you don't look bad either, but why did you do that to your sleeves.**

**          Duke was wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a Rolex watch and a pair of black Michael Jordan 17 sneakers. The only thing wrong with his clothes was the sleeves to his shirt, and suit jacket were ripped off like his gi.**

**Duke: Sorry. It's one of those habits I picked up from Akuma and besides I like it like this.**

**Sakura I never said I didn't like the look. Actually you look very sexy like that.**

**Duke: Why thank you sweet angel.**

**Sakura: Flattery will get you everywhere.**

**Duke: (quietly) will it get me out of this date?**

**Sakura: No.**

**Duke: Good. (Thinking) Oh dear god. Have mercy on my soul.**

**Phoenix****: Hey Sakura are the other girls ready to go?**

**Sakura: I think so?**

**Saki and R.Mika came out. R.Mika wore a yellow dress with her wrestling boots on (Nash was busy looking at R.Mika thighs instead of the dress). Saki was wearing a white dress that showed all of her curves from the thighs to her chest. She wore a short purse and high heel shoes that matched her outfit.**

**Phoenix**:....******uh....uh.......uh..........uh........**

**Duke: What ****Phoenix**** is trying to say is....**

**Phoenix****: DAAAAAMMMMNNNN!**

**Duke: Yeah. OK how should we travel?**

**Nash: How about my jeep or maybe a taxi?**

**Duke: How about my Benz.....**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) or how about my Bentley stretch limo.**

**Everybody looks at ****Phoenix**** like he on drugs then laugh.**

**Sakura: Stop playing like that, Very funny.**

**Phoenix****: I'm not playing and I'm serious look outside the window. **

**Everybody looked out the window to see a white Bentley limo with a chauffer waiting outside. They all turned to ****Phoenix**** with their jaws dropped to the floor.**

**Phoenix****: (While turning his head towards Saki) I told you I had to make a few calls.**

**Everybody: Eh????**

**Phoenix****: That's for not believing me**

**Duke: Impressive. Well since that's all settled. Let's leave.**

**          While everyone was getting ready to leave for the date, Biske (a friend of theirs) walks in with an expensive white turtleneck shirt with some gold necklaces, a shiny bracelet, black dress pants, expensive shoes and a black leather trench coat.  He was humming the Imperial March funeral song.**

**Biske: *Da-da da da-da da da-da da duh-da* (muttering to himself) I going out with this mother F*&king............**

**Duke: You're going out?**

**Biske: Well whoopee-do. (Saying in the best way possible)  I'm out on a date with err.......**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) who would be the insane person to go out with you?**

**Biske: Halley ****Berry****.**

**Duke: Liar!**

**Biske: How can you tell? *get surrounded by volts of electricity***

**Duke: Let's just say electricity is a very reliable resource.  **

**Biske: Damn it. My electricity is fuckin' nuisance.**

**Sakura: Who are you going out with Biske? Who wants to die so early?**

**Biske: Damn it I'm not a mother fuckin' killer.  I do take that shit seriously.  Ok it's...... K.........K.........K...…….K……….Karin. (Thinking to himself) Shit I hate my mother fuckin' @ss life**

**Duke: Uhhh. *turns to Sakura* Calm down Sakura.**

**Sakura: Karin. I don't like Karin.**

**Karin walks in from Biske's room**

**Karin: Ready to go?**

**Biske: (nodded and thinking) Damn it all to hell, this is not worth $200,000. (Muttering to himself) I would rather go out with Blanka in a wig doing the fuckin' Macarena. Ok I didn't mean that ….. **

**Karin: Yeah calm down Sakura it's not the end of the world.**

**Saki: (sarcastically) with a face like that I think it is.**

**Karin:  You have not changed a bit. Still standing up for each other and well… you're still the sarcastic brat you always have been.**

**Biske: (talking to Duke) Here we go….**

**Phoenix****: Biske you better calm ya girl before I stomp her til' those thousand dollar implants fall off.**

**Biske: (Sarcastically while laughing) I'll help you if you want, in fact we can all gang stomp her.**

**Everyone looked at Biske with amusement and surprise except for Sakura who was still pissed and ****Phoenix**** who was looking annoyed.**

**Phoenix****: Next time I'll take you up on your offer but for now let's go. Pierre an old friend of mine has reserved us the best seats in the restaurant. They'll be waiting for us.**

**Sakura: (in a cold voice) where are you going for your date?**

**Biske: Why do you want to know?**

**Duke: Don't provoke her. Please don't.**

**Biske: Why shouldn't I........Ack!! *gets choked by Sakura* Damn it let go!**

**Duke: That's Why. Now tell her what she wants to know.**

**Biske: We're going to the new French restaurant.**

**Sakura: *sigh* Great. Just great. Now I am going to have to go to the same restaurant as that snob.**

**Biske: What are you so mad about? You're not the one going out with her. **

**Duke: Why are you going out with her anyway? **

**Biske: That doesn't matter.**

**Phoenix****: How much.**

**Biske: *smiles slightly* $200,000.00 **

**Nash: You got played. That's not even enough to touch her.**

**Biske: (speaking lowly enough so Karin wouldn't hear) Bet ya I could. And maybe even more so. No offense. **

**Duke: I'm sorry, but we got to go. Have fun Biske.**

**Sakura: Good luck.**

**Saki: And God help you.**

**Biske: I won't need any luck. But maybe I do need some help.............**

**Duke: Look we'll help you while we're there. *winks* Right guys.**

**Everybody: *winks* Right. Of course. Yeah.**

**Duke: You see Biske we'll help you. Now hurry up and we'll meet you there.**

**Biske: Thank you guys. I appreciate it.**

**Duke: Don't worry, but I think we should all leave. So let's go.**

**          Everyone's then leaves the house. Duke, Phoenix, Nash, and their dates walk in to the limo. **

**While Biske and Karin drives off in a GTO. As soon as the gang walks in the driver takes off. **

***in the limo***

**Duke: This is gangsta.**

**Phoenix****: Of course. I bought it.**

**Nash: No, you rented it.**

**Phoenix****: Whatever.**

**Sakura: Hey. A Sun-roof. That's cool.**

**Duke: Yeah.**

**          Duke then stood up and looked outside the sun-roof.**

**Duke: *yelling* I'm the king of the world!!!!**

**Girl on the street: And I'm your loyal slave!!!!**

**Sakura: Duke get back in here!!!!**

**Duke: Yes dear. *goes back in***

**Nash: Hey I got an idea.**

**Duke: Are you two thinking what I'm thinking *smiles***

**Nash: Oh yeah. *smiles***

**Phoenix****: Lets do it *smiles***

**Girls: (silently) what are they thinking?**

**Phoenix****: Driver stops the car.....Now.**

**Drive: Yes mister ****Phoenix**** sir.**

**          The limo stop in front of an old house with an old man in front. The man was sitting in a wheel chair, looked like he was from ****Britain****, and about 88 yrs old. The boys opened the window and stuck out their heads.**

**Duke: Excuse me Mr. Ragual**

**Nash: Can we ask you a question?**

**Mr. Ragual: What is it?**

**Phoenix****: We wanted to ask you…**

**All 3: Do you have any grey poopons? Ha ha hahahahaha!!!!**

**Mr. Ragual: *enrage* Why. I never......**

**Duke: Well you should. HAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**Mr. Ragual didn't say anything he just rolled back into his house for a few minutes and came back looking like he was ready for war. Even his wheel chair was equipped with guns and rocket boosters so it can keep up with the limo. The boys didn't notice this because they were laughing.**

**Mr. Ragual: Hey boys!**

**All 3 Guys: Huh..... Oh Shit!! **

**Duke: Driver Go! Go! Go!**

**Driver: Yes. Mr. Duke! **

**Mr. Ragual: Oh No you don't!!!! **

**Mr. Ragual started shooting like crazy, but the limo already pulled off at a really high speed, but Mr. Ragual took off after them. When he stopped shooting Duke poked his head out to talk to him.**

**Duke: Can we talk about this Mr.Ragual.**

**Mr. Ragual: No! I must kill you.**

**Duke: You're crazy!!! You know that. You need to go to an angered management class, and I bet you don't even have a permit for those guns.**

**Mr.Ragual: Is that so. Here, catch. *throws his wallet***

**Duke: *Catches it* Oh wow.**

**Sakura: What is it Duke? **

**Duke: He does have a permit for all of those and he's loaded. *takes the money and credit cards* At least he was loaded.**

**Mr. Ragual: My wallet!!!**

**Duke: Oh yeah!! Catch!! *throws wallet on the side walk***

**Mr. Ragual: Ahh!**

**Duke: Bazooka!**

**Phoenix****: Bazooka!! *Hands him a Bazooka***

**Duke: Games Over old man! *fires Bazooka***

**Mr. Ragual went to pick up the wallet. When he did he saw a big bazooka bullet coming at him that Duke fired. He tried to escape, but couldn't. The big bazooka bullet hit him and he blew up. Mr. Ragual got up and started to run after them at super human speed terminator 2 style.**

**Duke: Well he's gone.**

**Sakura: *looking outside* No he's not boo.**

**Duke: Huh *looks outside* Ahhhhh.... Driver Back up!!!!!! Now!!!**

**Driver: Yes sir.**

**The driver backs up and runs over the old man, and then he runs over him again. He does this ten times until the old man was long dead.**

**Phoenix****: Let's go to the Restaurant. Raphael.**

**Driver: Yes sir.**

**Duke: And here is a little money for your trouble Ralphie-boy. *gives him the credit cards, except the Discover, Platinum and Visa cards.***

**Raphael: Thank you sir!!**

**Duke: Yeah yeah yeah!! Just get to the Restaurant.**

**Raphael: Yes sir.**

**Phoenix****: How much longer is it going to be?**

**Raphael: Approximately 5 minutes my Lord. **

**Phoenix****: (evilly) Excellent.**

**Duke: Ok guys, be very afraid.**

**Raphael: We're here.**

**Duke: Good.**

**Everyone got out of the limo and went into the Restaurant. When they got in the front, the manager was already waiting for them at the fornt door.**

**Manager: Ahh!! Lord Phoenix we've been expecting you.**

**Phoenix****: Pierre my friend. How are you?**

**Pierre****: Splendid. *looks at the group* Are these the friends you told me about?**

**Phoenix****: Yes. **

**Pierre****: Your table is this way sir.**

**Pierre**** takes the group to a table on top of a high platform on top of a fish tank with rare fish in it a diamonds. Zero (another friend of theirs) and his date along with Biske and Karin were already in their seats.**

**Duke: You guys got here fast, but I'm telling you now you did not have more fun than we did....huh. Hey Zero where the hell did you come from...how the hell?!!**

**Zero: Phoenix invited me and my girl Vanessa. You know what they say, the more the merrier.**

**Sakura: Cool. C'mon girls let's sit on this side across from our dates.**

**All the girls sat down while the boys pulled out their seats for them. Biske purposely pulled out Karin's seat from under her. She fell with a loud thud that attracted the entire restaurants attention. **

**Biske: (trying not to laugh and little sorry in his own terms) This...uh... chair is defective get me another chair.(thinking) That will serve you right you wench for blackmailing me all those years. All I want is my damn G's. And maybe a little pie. Maybe.**

**Waiter: Are you ready to order?**

**Karin: Yes. I want the most expensive meal.**

**Waiter: Get back on the floor wench!**

**Sakura: Preach on brother. Preach on.**

**Biske: *crying while laughing* this is better than Jackass!**

**Waiter: Anyway what do you fine people want.**

**Karin: I want the most expensive...**

**Waiter: Speak when spoken to you snob.**

**Karin: *enraged* I said I want the most expensive thing on the menu. *breaks waiters hand* Got it!**

**Waiter: *in pain* Yes. What about you people.**

**Phoenix****: I want omelette du fromage.**

**Saki: I'll have what he's having**

**Waiter: *in pain* Very good. *turns to Nash and R.Mika***

**Nash: I want the ****Superior** chessburgera and chikena****

**R.Mika: Same here.**

**Waiter: *in pain* Ok chicken and a cheeseburger**

**Nash: Yeah.**

**Waiter: *in pain* and what about you *turns to Biske***

**Biske: (speaking in fluent Spanish) Ay yo quiero Taco ****Bell****.**

**Waiter: I'm sorry sir we can't..... AHH!!! Stop it!!!**

**Biske: *Twisting the waiter's other hand still talking in Spanish* Yo quiero my comida carajo. Si no me dan mi comida, Te voy a cebra tu otro mano. (Speaking in English) Got it Frenchie? (Back in Spanish) Cabron de Mierda!**

**Waiter:*In writhing pain* I don't know what you said but OK**

**Duke: He said he wants some Taco ****Bell****. I don't know what else he said.**

**Waiter: Oh.....Well we don't have that here.**

**Biske: *growling* Grrrr......Aye Maria Purisima. Just give me my shit @sshole or I'll really do it!**

**Waiter: *in pain* But we can always order some. *turns to Sakura and Duke* And what do you two.... Can you two stop flirting with each other?**

**Duke: *blushing* Sorry about that. What do you want Sakura?**

**Sakura: Some French chicken please.**

**Duke: Same here.**

**Waiter: Ok. I'll be back with your meal shortly. *walks away***

**Duke: So Vanessa how did you meet Zero?**

**Vanessa: We'll today he asked if I wanted to go out with him and I said yes.**

**Duke: Really?**

**Zero: yeah.**

**Duke: Uhh... Hey the food's here.**

**Waiter: Here is your food. Enjoy it.**

**Karin: We will.**

**Waiter: Not you wench.**

**Karin: Shut up, if you don't want me to break your leg.**

**Waiter: (sarcastically) yes mam. I am your servant. I live to obey and.....**

**The waiter turns his head to see Biske glaring at him with his intimidating purple eyes as if he is going to break him apart. Quickly turning back to Karin he changing his sentence **

**Waiter: Er.... enjoy**

**Biske: (impatiently) Well...................**

**Waiter: See ya! *runs out the restaurant screaming***

**Duke: Ok that was unexpected. *looks at Biske***

**Biske: I didn't do anything. *turns to ****Phoenix***** He ran out on his own. *thinking* me and my purple eyes.**

**Duke: Sure.**

**Phoenix****: Whatever.**

**Duke: So whose idea was it to go out anyway?**

**Biske: (sarcastically in the Scooby-Dooish voice) I don't row. Who was it anyrays to go out on ris crappy date?  I got my blackmailed into this.**

**Duke: Was it you ****Phoenix****?**

**Phoenix****: Hell no. If you remembered I got suckered into this too.**

**Duke: Then it had to be one of you girls.**

**Sakura: Nope.**

**Saki: Nope.**

**R.Mika: Nope.**

**Karin: Nope.**

**Phoenix****: Then who?**

**Nash: (nervously) Yeah who?**

**Phoenix****: Nash..... Why are you so nervous?**

**Saki: ****Phoenix****. Nash isn't nervous. He just....**

**Sakura: didn't do it.**

**R.Mika: That's right.**

**Karin: Yeah. Even if he did.......**

**Sakura: Shhhhhhh......**

**Duke: Uh-huh....**

**Phoenix****: You people are acting very weird today.**

**Biske: Yes. Very very weird.**

**Karin: Why does it matter anyway? *starts to lean on Biske***

**Saki: Yeah boo it's not as important as me right.*Starts to blink repeatedly while looking at ****Phoenix*******

**Phoenix****: Stop blinking your eyes at me Saki if you have dry eyes go buy some "Clear Eyes" medicine. What the hell are you trying to hide?**

**Duke: Wait....you don't think......?**

**Duke &**** Phoenix: That Nash planed this date!**

**Nash: GIIIIRRRRLLLLSSS HEEEELLP MEEE!**

**All Girls: Don't lay a hand on Nash. What are you saying that you don't like the date!?**

**Zero: Hey I didn't say anything I was just invited. I don't mind.**

**Biske: I just want the money, pesos, yen, franks, dinero, pistos, dough...**

**Karin:*Glaring at Biske* you'll get your damn money, your making me look like a hoe!**

**Biske: Exactly. (Every one looks at Biske) Ok.... I really do like her I ....er just have a hard time expressing my feelings. (To himself) Na who the Fuck am I kidding this is strictly business. Or is it?**

**Phoenix****: Guys we'll settle this later lets just eat and enjoy the rest of the day. (In his thoughts) Note to self, kill Nash when the girls are not Looking.**

**Phoenix**** teleported his thoughts to Duke and Biske and they nodded their heads in agreement.**

***later***

**Duke: So how is your food Sakura?**

**Sakura: *irritated* Fine. Now shut the fuck up. **

**Phoenix****: What about you baby?**

**Saki: *irritated* its fine, and don't baby me. Got it?**

**Phoenix****: Yeah sure. What's on your biscuits?**

**Biske: (With no remorse) this taste like shit. Taste like it came from a fuckin' horse's ass who's been fucked by Tom Green who has one less testicle.  (Everybody looks at him.) Uhhh.... How's your food Karin.**

**Karin: *irritated* Taste like shit.**

**Nash: I got to go to the bathroom.**

**Duke: I got to go too Nash.**

**Biske: I'm going too.**

**Phoenix****: Same here.**

**Nash: (terrified) Uhhh.... Sure.**

**All girls: You better not hurt him, or else.**

**All boys: Of course. Scouts honor. (Thinking) Yeah right. Were going to kill him.**

**Nash: (thinking) God, this is Nash. Help me! Please!**

**God's answering machine: Hello this is heaven please leave a message at the sound of holy gospel *total silence***

**Nash: (thinking) well if God can't help me I can always call Satan.**

**Satan's answering machine:  This is hell leave a message at the sound of people screaming. *total silence***

**Nash: Where the hell or heaven are those two.**

*** Over at ****Miami*******

**God: Yo Satan.**

**Satan: Yeah.**

**God: Jesus going to rise again.**

**Satan: When.**

**God: (drunk) I Ru row.**

**Satan: Ok.... can you pass the Heineken.**

**God: Sure. Hey do you think somebody called us.**

**Satan: Except Nash. No, but we're on vacation so it doesn't matter.**

**God: Word son. Errr I mean Word.....of Jesus.**

***restaurant bathroom***

**Duke: Nash you weren't trying to contact God or Satan, because....**

**Biske: They're on vacation....**

**Phoenix****: So you are screwed.**

**Nash: Hey guys I can explain everything.....Ok. I'll go down fighting.... just one at a time. **

**Duke: It's time for your ass woopin' you granola bar eatin' bastard.**

**Biske: Let's dunk him in the toilet or beat him into amnesia.**

**Phoenix****: I get to beat him first yeah.......Damn. If Nash comes out the bathroom with a scratch on him than the girls are going to kick our ass.**

**Nash: Yeah what he said, ****Phoenix**** you're a life saver.**

**Phoenix****: Can it. I'm still going to kick your ass later when there are no....**

**Duke:...Girls too save you. Anyway He's right; I think I'll enjoy torturing you for today.**

**Biske: You can start by paying the enormous bill we're about to eat up.**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* **

**Sakura: What's taking you guys so long it's time for dessert?**

**Biske: Some old guy shitted so much it clogged up the toilet. Give us a couple of minutes while I kick his no good-smelling ass.**

**Sakura: Don't do that Biske you ass. Just hurry up and come back.   **

**Duke: Ok. We're almost done. Hey Sakura order your self some more dessert.**

**Sakura: Ok.**

**Duke: Now that she's gone. Biske block the door. ****Phoenix**** help me hold him.**

**Nash: What are you're going to do with me.**

**Duke: Swirly.**

**Nash: S-S-Swirly. Please no.**

**Biske: Shut the fuck up. Take it like a man.**

**Nash: Fuck you.**

**Duke: That's it. Got any last words.**

**Nash: Be gentle. Don't do me like a little school girl.**

**Phoenix****: Fuck you! **

**Duke: Maybe the shit idea is a little too drastic for now. If he's wet he can be dried but....**

**Biske: If he smells like 30 years of no good ass we're busted.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) what's the difference? Let's just hurry up swirl im', dry im', and leave him with the bill as planned for now.**

**The group proceeds with their devious plan to get Nash back (It's only the beginning) and when they were finished, had him spit shine their shoes before returning to the table.**

**Sakura: You guys took pretty long what were you doing in there so long?**

**Saki: Yeah **

**R.Mika: Yeah**

**Karin: What they said.**

**Vanessa's mouth was full (of Zero) at the moment.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically.) We were teaching him how to jerk off, what the fuck else it's a men's room. What the fuck you think we were doing.**

**Duke: We don't complain when you girls take long to get dressed so jump off.**

**Biske:(evilly) This old man in the bathroom looked at me funny so I mugged his decaying ass and beat him with his respirator and put his head in his own shit.**

**Duke: I feel sorry for that old guy....He had no good credit cards.**

**Phoenix: I don't, that's comedy.**

**Biske: (while counting cash) well I don't know about that....**

**R.Mika: Did they touch you at all?**

**Nash: (Gulp) UMM....No?**

**Sakura: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) Yeah Nash did they hurt you......?**

**Saki: Can it!**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically.) Do I look like a bop it game, woman?**

**Saki: Whatever.**

**Nash: Well anyway they didn't hurt me. They're too afraid of you girls.**

**Duke: (yelling) what! I'm going to kill you Nash.**

**Phoenix****: Nash you just made your death wish.**

**Biske: Zonde!!!**

**The greenish blast came toward at Nash with extreme speed. Nash blocked attack though.**

**Karin: What's wrong with you Biske?**

**Biske: Nothing, let's go Karin. I'm starting to get bored.**

**Karin: Whatever. I'll see you guys later.**

**Biske: See ya peeps. I leave the bill to you guys. Oh by the way Nash, don't forget what we said. **

**Nash: (frightened) Of course not.**

**Biske: *forcing a fake smile* Good. *leaves with Karin***

**Phoenix****: Well now is good time as any to give you my gift Saki.**

**Saki: (surprise.) You got me a gift ****Phoenix****.  **

**Phoenix****: *wink* Of course. Here.**

**Phoenix**** handed Saki a golden box tied with a gold ribbon. With a piece of paper with her name on it. She opens it to find a necklace made with a gold chain holding an amulet of diamonds in a shape of a ****Phoenix****. (Duke: showoff, Humph.)**

**Saki: Wow its beautiful thanks ****Phoenix****.**

**Phoenix****: Don't worry about it.**

**Duke: Hey ****Phoenix**** can I talk to you for a minute.**

**Phoenix****: Sure. **

**Duke and ****Phoenix**** gets up from the table and go to the corner of the restaurant.**

**Phoenix****: What's up Duke?**

**Duke: Where the hell did you get that necklace?**

**Phoenix****: Well first of all it's not a necklace. It's a leash. I had a tracking device built in to it so I can find her by satellite or using my own Ki.**

**Duke: And people say I'm over protective.**

**Phoenix****: Hey I'm a dog what can I say. I'm just claiming what's mine and marking my territory.**

**Duke: That's true.**

**Phoenix: besides did you notice the black girl fatties our girls have, we better protects them before some one else claims them.......uh where is your present?**

**Duke: I was expecting a question like that from Sakura. Anyway it should be here soon.**

**Phoenix****: Well ok. Let's head back.**

**Duke: Fine.**

**Phoenix****: What did you get her?**

**Duke: You'll see.**

**Phoenix**** and Duke then headed back to the table where the girls were waiting.**

**Duke: We're back. **

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) missed us.**

**Saki: (sarcastically) Ha ha Very funny.**

**Phoenix****: I thought so.**

**Saki: *smiles evilly* Oh really. Well what do you think about this?**

**Phoenix****: Think about wha.....MMMMM-HHHHHMMMMMMM**

**As **Phoenix****** was about to ask her a question, he was interrupted by Saki as she kissed him passionately.**

**Saki: Well what do you think?**

**Phoenix****: (surprised) that was much unexpected, yet very enjoyable.**

**Saki: Well I try.**

**Phoenix****: It shows. **

**Duke: Oh god. That is so...so...**

**Sakura: So sweet. Right Duke**

**Duke: (sarcastically) Yeah. Sweet.**

**Phoenix****: Hey I don't say anything to you! **

**Sakura: Hey Duke.**

**Duke: Yeah?**

**Sakura: Where's my present?**

**Duke: It's coming.**

**Sakura: Oh Really.**

**Duke: Yeah just wait.**

**Sakura: But I can't.**

**Duke: Sure you can.**

**Sakura:....Ok**

**Duke: That's good. **

**Raphael: Hello Sir. How is your date?**

**Duke: It's going fine Ralphie-boy. *Whispers* did you get it.**

**Raphael: Yes.**

**Raphael dig in his pocket, pulled out a black box with Sakura named in it written in gold, and gave it to Duke.**

**Duke: Thanks Ralphie-boy. You really helped me out.**

**Raphael: Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure. Now I must get back to the limo. Good-bye. *leaves***

**Sakura: Hey Duke what's that?**

**Duke: Huh. Oh nothing. Just a little gift for you. *wink***

**Sakura:  Oh really. What is it?**

**Duke: Open it and see.**

**Sakura: Ok. I will.**

**Duke hands Sakura the black box and, she opens it to find a 24k gold ring with three kinds of jewels in it. One of them was a Ruby, another was a sapphire and the last one was a 2 inch tall Diamond. Needless to say Sakura was speechless and she burst into tears. **

**Phoenix****: (in thought) Very impressive, and the custom made box was genius........ I can top that.**

**Duke: You like it.**

**Sakura: I love it, but there's one thing I love more.**

**Duke: Yeah. What do you love more than that?**

**Sakura: You silly.....**

**Vanessa: I love all this romantics.**

**Phoenix****: So now what?**

**Duke: Oh ****Phoenix**** have forgotten already. *wink***

**Phoenix****: .....Oh yeah. Bye guys*grabs Saki and leaves.***

**Nash: You see that ****Phoenix**** left us with the bill.**

**Zero: Us! No. You two. See ya. *grabs Vanessa and runs*.**

**Nash: Well god damn. I guess it's only us two paying......huh. Duke uh where are you?!**

**A letter sits on the spot Duke and Sakura were at. Nash reads the letter and feels like an ass. It says in big script......SUCKER!!!! P.S. Pierre was told that if you don't pay you work and pay for his waiters hospital bill....and rent and the old man that Biske beat the shit out of. (Due tomorrow)**

**Nash: I don't believe this shit....well god damn. Well at least I still got you Mika......Mika....Mika!!! Fuuuucccckkkkk!!!!!!!**

**(The next day at ****9am****)**

**Everyone is eating breakfast (except Akuma and Nash) when all of a sudden they hear a knocking on the door.**

**Duke: Go get it ****Phoenix****.**

**Phoenix****: Go get it Saki.**

**Saki: Go get it Sakura.**

**Sakura: Go get it Mika.**

**Mika: Go get it Zero.**

**Zero: Go get it....... Damn it. Ok I'll get it but don't eat my food, I haven't took a bite yet. Ok.**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) nobody wants your garbage.**

**Zero opens the door but before he fully opens it the strong smell of dish detergent hits him and the entire room. Nash walks in worn out, tired and hungry. **

**Nash: You guys are just plain grimey and R.Mika where did you run off to.**

**R.Mika: The arcades....sorry.**

**Nash: Forget about it I'm just hungry and tired.......huh breakfast cool.**

**Nash eats Zero's food ravenously and doesn't leave a crumb just as Zero returns with a mug of orange juice.**

**Nash: OOhhh juice, for me, you shouldn't have but Thanks anyway. *Grabs the mug and guzzles it down*  **

**Nash drinks all the orange juice while Zero looks at his missing food and everyone pointing to Nash while laughing. Zero turns red and begins to beat Nash's ass and ring his neck. The other boys remember their promise from yesterday and jump in the fight.**

**All Girls: Leave him alone NOW!**

**Phoenix****: Oh go blow off in a convenient corner in hell. **

**Nash: This is not fair at all......I have to fight back......**

**(Flashback)**

**Charlie: Remember when surrounded by the enemy in war never give up or cower. If worst comes to worst use all the power within you and defend yourself.........a well placed fart will do it never misses or fails.**

**Nash summons up all his energy and lights up.**

**Nash: Super......Omega......Hyper.....Obeast.....Destructo......Big Ass....Mother Fucking......SONIC BOOOM!!!!!**

**Nash did an attack that sounded like rolling thunder, blew everyone away like a hurricane out the disclaimer house, and left a smell that smelled like everything on earth gone bad.**

**Nash: Uhhh....excuse me....it must have been the French food.**

**Akuma and Biske walk in**

**They were still wearing the clothes from yesterday (With lipstick on Akuma's suit and lipstick, a piece of a condom wrapper, and a thick wad of money in Biske's pocket).**

**Akuma: Duke is going to......**

**Biske:...Kick your**

**Both: ...ASS!!!!**

**Nash: Not if I give him the rent and run. See ya (thinking) I'll get a big head start if I go now.**

**Biske: Too bad sucker that's your problem. Start the Fanfic to the next chapter. Duke, Phoenix, I and Nash own none of the capcom characters but they do own everything else in the story. Even if it really Duke Story.**

**Akuma: They're both going to kick your ass for starting the fic without their permission.**

**Biske: So let them bring it on those fucking wussies......Na who am I kidding, Nash wait for me!**

**Akuma: Ready........... Set............. start the fic..... (Thinking) They aren't going to touch me ......I hope. **

**Chapter 7:  Dreams, Bison and the ultimate Hado.**

***outside the hotel entrance***

**(An hour after the ****Phoenix**** incident)**

**Saki: I'm going to my room guys. (Sniff) I'll see you later.**

**Sakura: Bye Saki. Hope you feel better.**

**Duke: You should just forget about him Saki.**

**Saki: (thinking) Forget about him! Forget about ****Phoenix****! How do you forget the one you care about Duke? (Out loud and being sarcastic.) Yeah maybe I should forget about him, just like I forgot about those bolts on my neck!**

**Duke: Now that was uncalled for. After all I'm trying to help.**

**Saki: No offense, but I don't want your help. Got it.**

**Duke: Sheesh touchy.**

**Saki: I'm Sorry. I didn't mean it. It just...**

**Sakura: We know. **

**Duke: Just try to get your mind off of ****Phoenix**** for a while ok.**

**Saki: (depressed) Ok. Well I'm going to my room. See ya. If you need me you know where I'll be.**

**Saki then walked inside the Hotel.**

**Duke:  I need to get my mind off of today's incident also. I got an idea let's go train.  **

**Sakura: Where do you propose we do that?!! Remember you and phoenix destroyed the training house.**

**Duke: I remembered that Akuma told me that there's another ring you can train in. Now's a good time as any.**

**Sakura: Good Idea! Let's go.**

** Duke glances at Sakura and sees her deep in thought.**

**Duke: Sakura? What's wrong?**

**Sakura: Duke....., let's brings Saki along...  **

**Duke: Are you kidding? She went back to being the really sarcastic Saki that we know too well I....**

**Sakura: That's only because of ****Phoenix****. We were popular in our sophomore year of High School but still out of all of us Saki was like a closed wall and didn't go out much despite the tons of boys that liked her("and you", Duke said under his breath while blushing).When she finally fell in love with someone it was with that heartless monster Phoenix..... It just pisses me off the way he treated her. I wonder whether he has feelings at all. Look how he insulted Ryu after he raised him......**

**Duke: (sarcastically) and you insisted on trying to be his friend.....**

**Sakura: I didn't say I gave up trying to be his friend...... it's just that it's harder than I thought it would....... so I'm going to try harder and you should too. For me, please try Duke. If Bison is stronger than you're going to need help and I don't want you to… to...to**

**Sakura look like she was going to brake down any minute. **

**Duke: Sakura I'll be fine, let's just go get Saki and go train.**

**Duke and Sakura walk to Saki's room and knocked on the door.**

**Duke: Yo Saki! You there?**

**Sakura: Come on open up.**

**Saki: Ok.**

**Saki answered the door**

**Saki: Hey you two. Come in.**

**Sakura: Thanks.**

**Duke: Yeah.**

**Saki then let Sakura and Duke in.**

**Saki: So....... What do you want?**

**Sakura: Uhh... Well we just wanted to see how you were.....**

**Duke: Look. What Sakura trying to say is that we want you to come train with us?**

**Sakura: Right. So what do you say Saki?**

**Saki: Uhh... I don't know.**

**Sakura: Please.**

**Saki: I don't know.**

**Duke: Well while you two talk, I'm going to get something to eat. Where's the mini fridge Saki?**

**Saki: Just walk down the hall and turn left.**

**Duke: Thanks.**

**Duke then went to the Mini fridge to get something to eat.**

**Sakura: Oh boy. He probably developed an appetite like his master.**

**Duke: I heard that.**

**Sakura: (Thinking) He's so cute. (Giggles)**

**Duke: So Saki. You rolling with us or what?**

**Saki: Uhh.... Ok. I'll go.**

**Sakura: let's go then.**

***The training ring***

**Duke and co. has arrived at the training ring. When they got there a fighter that Duke knows very well was already training. That fighter was Akuma. **

**Duke: Master!**

**Akuma: Duke. What are you doing here? **

**Duke: Just training.**

**Sakura: Well hello to you too Akuma.**

**Akuma: Hello young Sakura. How are you?**

**Duke: Anyway what are you doing here Master?**

**Akuma: Waiting for someone else to spar with.**

**Duke: Someone else? What do you mean someone else?**

**Akuma: ****Phoenix**** went to his room. He was sparring with me earlier.**

**Duke:  So how did the sparring go?**

**Akuma: He reminds me of me before I met you.**

**Duke: When you were a cold blooded murderer. ****Phoenix**** is worst.**

**Sakura: How can you say that?!**

**Duke: It's true isn't it?**

**Sakura: (angrily) Stop putting him down!**

**Duke: I'm just telling the facts.**

**Sakura: But you don't have to put it like that.  How can you be so cruel?**

**Saki: What do you mean by how could we be so cruel? **

**Duke: We are not the cruel ones. He's the one that killed Balrog unmercifully.**

**Sakura: You don't care about Balrog. You just don't like ****Phoenix****.**

**Duke: Why do you care about ****Phoenix****?**

**Sakura: Because no one else does.**

**Duke: Got that right. Why should I care about him?**

**Sakura turns around and turns her back on Duke and Saki.**

**Akuma: Why are you two so mad at ****Phoenix**** huh?**

**Duke: It's not that I'm mad at him. It's just that I don't like him. At all.**

**Akuma: And why is that.**

**Duke: Just don't. He doesn't want to corporate. So why should I care if anything happened to him. He won't give me the information I need, so he means nothing to me.**

**Akuma: Uh-huh. Do you fell the same way Ms. Saki?**

**Saki: Yes, but I have my own Private reasons.**

**Akuma: I see. Well I think you're being hard on the boy. I think you should try to make peace with him.**

**Duke: Are you crazy!!!! Me make peace with a murderer!!! Never!!**

**Akuma: You made peace with me. **

**Duke: That's different and you know it. **

**Akuma: How? I killed people before and so have you. So that's make us murderers.**

**Duke: I lost control of my power I didn't know what I was doing.**

**Akuma: What about the other times?**

**Duke: Stop trying to make excuses for him.**

**Sakura: You're missing the point Duke!! Akuma is trying to say that...**

**Duke: I should try to be his friend. I already tried that. He made it simple that he doesn't want anything to deal with us. He's nothing but a cold blooded murderer. **

**Sakura: How can you say that Duke.**

**Duke: It true, He took a life with out a second thought…Just like Bison. Nothing but a cold blooded murderer!! **

**That's when Sakura had enough. She went straight up to Duke and slapped him across the face. Duke just stared at Sakura with eyes full of rage and full of hurt. He then turned his back to Sakura.**

**Duke: Ok Sakura, if that how it's going to be fine you keep on protecting him and trying to be his friend, but don't come crying to me when he tries to hurt you......see ya, Sakura.**

**Sakura: Wait!**

**Duke: I'm out of here.**

**Duke then teleported away from the others, as soon as Duke was gone Sakura looked down to the ground with a depress look in her eyes.**

**Sakura: Now What... **

**Saki: Look what ****Phoenix**** has done with you and Duke's relationship. Let's just forget about that jerk.**

**As if by coincidence ****Phoenix**** came around the corner looking irritated. When he spotted Saki and Sakura he came their way.**

**Akuma: Well speak of the devil.**

**Saki: Oh just great.**

**Phoenix: Hey, what's wrong Sakura? Are you Ok? **

**Sakura looked at and smiled.**

**Sakura: You know that's the first kind thing you've said to any of us this whole tournament.**

**Phoenix****: I'm....... sorry about earlier, maybe I should have calmed down but with Ryu and your boyfriend breathing down my neck........**

**Sakura: It's Ok I understand but Duke...... we got into an argument and....... I slapped him.**

**Phoenix****: He probably deserved it. I'm sorry Sakura.... for you at least. Umm Saki can I speak to you in private.....**

**Saki: I guess. Come on.**

**Saki and ****Phoenix**** then started to walk away from Sakura and Akuma.**

**Saki: (in a cold voice) so what do you want to talk about ****Phoenix****?**

**Phoenix****: I wanted to apologize... For earlier today.  I was wrong and I shouldn't have acted like that. Please forgive me.**

**Saki was shocked by ****Phoenix****'s apology. She was so shocked she couldn't talk.**

**Saki: I... I... I...**

**Phoenix****: You... You... You...What?**

**Saki said nothing. She hugged and kissed ****Phoenix**** on the cheek instead **

**Phoenix****: (blushing) I guess I can take that as a yes.**

**Saki: (nodding) Yeah. You can. **

**Phoenix****: So now what.**

**Saki: Let's go for a walk.**

**Phoenix****: Ok.**

***an hour later***

**Saki: And that's what happened.**

**Phoenix****: So that's what happened to Sakura and her boyfriend. They were arguing about weather I should be trusted, and her boyfriend thinks I shouldn't be trusted.**

**Saki: Yeah. Please don't think of Duke the wrong way. He just doesn't trust people easily, but he tries to look out after us (especially Sakura).**

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) I bet.**

**Saki: Please don't start that ****Phoenix****. **

**Phoenix****: (sarcastically) me? Start something. I'm so insulted.**

**Saki: (sarcastically) Ha very funny.**

**Phoenix****: I know. How about we head back to Sakura and Akuma.**

**Saki: (sarcastically) Aww.... I don't want to, but ok.**

**Saki and ****Phoenix**** then head back to Sakura and Akuma. When they got there, Akuma and Sakura were sparring.**

**Akuma: Took you long enough. Where did you go?**

**Phoenix****: It's confidential.**

**Saki: Yeah.**

**Akuma: Well I don't care.**

**Phoenix****: Why did you ask then?**

**Sakura: Because he's nosy.**

**Akuma: Shut up brat.**

**Phoenix****: Anyway what were you doing?**

**Sakura: (sarcastically.) We were having a tea party.**

**Saki: (sarcastically.) Can I join? Seriously though what were you doing?**

**Sakura: Sparring. I was beating his ass.**

**Akuma: *cough*Liar *cough.***

**Sakura: What?**

**Akuma: Nothing. It's just a cold. It comes and goes.   **

**Saki: Anyway, where do you think Duke went?**

**Phoenix****: Why do you want to know?**

**Saki: He's like a brother to me and I'm worried about his well being.**

**Sakura: Your right I feel so guilty about hitting him......when I was the one asking that nobody fights in the first place…Unless it in the ring or streets of course.**

**Everyone: Of course.**

**Akuma: Don't worry about him. He's probably just blowing off some steam somewhere.**

**Sakura: (depressed) I hope your right Akuma... I don't know what I'll do if something happens to him.**

**Akuma: *sigh* I'll see you three later. Good bye...**

**Sakura: (shocked) Akuma, you're just going to leave him out there.**

**Akuma didn't say nothing, he just smirked at Sakura before he teleported away from them.**

**Saki: Now what?**

**Phoenix****: *sigh* I don't know.**

**Sakura: (thinking) Duke....**

***Down town***

**Duke was walking along the streets of ****Japan**** with his hands in his pockets. A street fight from the tournament had just taken place Duke wasn't interested though.**

**Duke: (thinking) I probably shouldn't be so hard on Sakura, but still she didn't have the right to slap me. It was wrong for me to call ****Phoenix**** a cold-blooded murder, even if he killed Balrog unmercifully. I don't even know why I am so upset about ****Phoenix**** anyway. So Sakura wants to have him as a friend big deal, but every time I think about Phoenix or every time Sakura talk about Phoenix I get so mad that I can blow up anything or anyone that come in my path. Maybe I'm jealous of him. (Out loud) I could be.**

**??? I think you are Duke.**

**Duke: I guess so Master.**

**Akuma: Impressive. Anyway how are you holding out?**

**Duke: (in a cold voice) take a guess.**

**Akuma: Calm down.**

**Duke: I'm sorry master. I guess I'm still kind of mad about today.**

**Akuma: I bet, but it isn't me you should be apologizing to and you know it.**

**Duke: I know, but how can I face her after what happened. I don't know if she will accept it. I mean she was pretty mad at me.**

**Akuma: I think I know away to make sure she accepts.**

**Akuma then dug in to his pocket and gave Duke some yen. **

**Akuma: Here take this. Buy her something.**

**Duke: Whoa...Thanks for the dough. I had some of my own, but never mind that. I have to go buy Sakura something. Bye master.**

**Duke then ran far away from Akuma... Very quickly.**

**Akuma: (thinking) that's my student… Hold on he has money? (Out loud) Duuuuuke!!!! Give me back my money!!!!!!!! **

***2 hours later at the hotel***

**Duke: Ok Duke. Get ready.**

**Duke then knocked on the door.**

**Sakura: Ok. I'm coming..... (Angrily) What do you want Duke?**

**Duke: (Nervous) H-H-Hey Sakura. C-C-C-Can I come in.... Please?**

**Sakura: (thinking) He's so cute when he's nervous. (Out loud) I guess.**

**Sakura lets Duke inside.**

**Sakura: (in a cold voice) now tell me what you want, so you can get out.**

**Duke: (thinking) she's still mad at me. Boy can she hold a grudge. Guess I can't blame her. (Out loud) Sakura... I wanted to apologize... For earlier today. I guess I was still ticked off about earlier today. Please Sakura forgive me. Oh and here is a little present for you.**

**Duke then pulled out a golden necklace with a locket shaped like a cherry blossom with a diamond in the middle. He then gave it to Sakura, and she then opened it. In the locket there was an inscription that said to so one very special to me. Duke. **

**Duke: So what do you think?**

**Sakura said nothing. She just walks up to Duke and gave him a hug.**

**Duke; (thinking) Scoooooooorrrreeee!!!**

**Sakura: Thank you and I'm sorry too. I feel really bad about hitting you.... but you made me so mad about talking about phoenix and comparing him to Bison as if he too didn't have a heart. We have an hour before your match with Vega so let's talk.**

**Duke: That's cool so what do you want to talk about?**

**Sakura: ****Phoenix****....**

**Duke: Oh c'mon, isn't he the reason for all this trouble in the first place.....?**

**Sakura: That's not what I meant I want to know why you hate phoenix so much?**

**Duke: Because he is a cold heartless person who cares nothing of anyone well being or feelings......... and did I mention he is an incompetent granola bar eating show off.**

**Sakura: Duke.......**

**Duke: Just kidding..... About the last part at least. On the real, he's only proven to be good at being sarcastic, smart, and a good rival.**

**Sakura: Exactly, why does he have to be your rival? Can't you be friends? Look at Saki. Remember she lost her parents during the ****Tokyo**** terrorist attack at eight years old and how she acted toward us when we first met her in 5th grade? It took a while but as we kept being kind to her she warmed up and trusted us and others.......but though she acts warmer towards people her trust is hard to gain. Remember in high school how many boys asked us out and every last one she turned down. Well....two nights ago Saki was taking a walk when she heard someone playing this beautiful music. Saki told me that it turned out to be ****Phoenix**** playing his Ocarina. They spoke and whatever he told her that night alone gained her trust, respect and .......love.**

**Duke: No way! You don't mean.... You can't believe that! I need proof!**

**Sakura: You're hater. Just open your eyes or go ask Saki yourself. What else would have caused ****Phoenix**** to apologize to Saki and I today while you left.**

**Duke: …what? **

**Sakura: That right, ****Phoenix**** apologized. Anyway we should get ready for your match.**

**Duke: But Sakura, I don't have to fight for a half-hour from now.**

**Sakura: Then train for a half-hour.**

**Duke: Ok let's go back to the training ring.**

**Sakura: Then let's go.**

***Training ring***

**          When Duke and Sakura got there someone was already waiting for them.**

**???: I've been waiting for a challenge.**

**Duke: Who the hell are you?**

**???: Don't you recognize me? I am Dan the greatest martial arts master of all time, and I will defeat you.  I challenge you to a match.**

**Duke:  (unconvinced)....... Ok. I accept.**

**Sakura: oh boy.**

**Duke: This should be a pushover.**

**So the match began. Dan started with a series of punches that Duke easily dodged, and ultimately Duke finished it with one punch**

**Dan: Ugh.........**

**Duke: Greatest martial arts master? Yeah. Let's go Sakura.**

**Dan: It's not over.  I'm going to beat you!!!!**

**Duke: What the......**

**And within seconds the pushover that Duke easily defeated, used his power surge to increase both strength and speed. Within two seconds Duke was knocked down unguarded by a more demonic looking Dan.**

**Duke: Ok. Who you?**

**Evil Dan: (voice changing) the names Evil Dan, let's go.**

**Duke: (Grinning) now that's what I'm talking about! Alright.**

**So the match began with Duke starting with a series of kicks and punches, which E.Dan dodged easily.**

**Duke: Nice moves.**

**E.Dan: I'm just warming up.**

**Evil Dan then performed a Gado-ken, which of course didn't even come near Duke.**

**Duke: It's like this. Gou-Hado-ken!!!**

**Duke's fireball hit E.Dan and pushed him back to the end of the ring.**

**E.Dan: Is that all you got. Weakling!!!**

**Duke: Weakling!?!? Ok that's it! Time to take you out. (Thinking) I just hope I can perform it with out killing him.  **

**Sakura: What are you talking about Duke?**

**E.Dan: Come on kid. I don't have all day.**

**Duke: (to himself) here goes nothing.**

**Duke than ran to E.Dan with amazing speed. As soon as he got close enough he swept him off his Feet. **

**Duke: It ends here!! Shun-goku-sastu!!**

**As soon as E.Dan got up from the floor he tried to defend from the move but, he was caught by the Shun-goku-sastu.**

**E.Dan: No!!! Stop!!!! Don't!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Duke was about to kill him when....**

**Sakura:  Duke stop right now!!!!.....Please!!!!**

**As soon as he heard Sakura cries Duke dropped what was left of E.Dan.**

**Duke: Whoa...That was weird. (Looks towards E.Dan) Are you ok Dan?**

**E.Dan: The horror...The horror.**

**Duke: Oooohh kaaaaayyyy.**

**Sakura then walked to Duke and slapped him across his head.**

**Duke: (rubbing his head) Ow! What's the big idea Sakura?**

**Sakura: What were you doing Duke you almost killed him!!!**

**Duke: Ahhhhhhhhhh................ Sorry, but did you have to hit me so hard.**

**Sakura: Yes. Yes *bang* I *bang* Do *bang*. Now *bang* what *bang* possessed *bang* you *bang* to *bang* do *bang* the *bang* Shun-goku-sastu. Oh yeah *bang* *POW* *boom* you deserved it.**

**Duke: (recovering very slowly) ok... well I guess your right.**

**Sakura: I am right. Now come on you got to match to get to.**

**Duke: Right.**

***at the arena***

**Announcer: Welcome to the last fight of the day. We had a day full of exciting battles, but I truly doubt any of them will even come close to this battle.  Now to introduce the fighters, here in one corner we have the Spanish assassin... VEGA!!!!!**

**The crowd: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**

**Announcer: and in this corner we have the young demon of the fist... Duke!!!!!**

**Crowd: YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Announcer: Let's get ready to go.... for...... broke!!!!!!!**

**Vega: So you are Duke? You don't look so tough! I wonder why Bison wants your DNA, when he can have mine. **

**Duke: So you do know what Bison up to, huh? It would be best if you tell me before you get hurt, you Spanish fruit!**

**Vega: How dear you talk to me like that! I'll kill you, and then I'll kill the Sakura girl! (Smiles evilly) Yes I can already taste her sweet blood and her screams; they're like music to my ears.**

**Duke: (in a very cold voice) how dear you threaten to kill Sakura, for that…I'll send you to hell and back!!!!**

**Vega: I like to se you try.**

**          Vega started the fight with his Izuma roll, but Duke just leaped right over and came down with a Tempu-kyaku that hit Vega in the back of his head. Vega the retaliated with a slide kick which knock Duke off his feet, but Duke still landed perfectly. Vega then performed his Izuma claw, but miss leaving him open for an attack. Duke saw this and performed his signature move The Yin-yang-gou-hadou. The black and white beam hit Vega hard in the face, and destroyed half of Vegas mask.**

**Vega: My mask!!! Look at what you did to my mask!!!**

**Duke: That wouldn't have happened if you would have told me what I wanted to know and not threatened to hurt Sakura. Now before I finish my promise to send you to hell and back tell me what I want to know... Now!**

**Vega: You have to beat the life out of me first!**

**Duke: (smiles) Fine. I was going to anyway.**

**Vega: (totally mad) Yo soy el Diablo (I am the devil). And it's hell on earth now.**

**          Duke just kept smiling as Vega charged at him. Vega came at him swinging like the mad man, while Duke was dodging.**

**          While all the fight was going on the crowd was going crazy. The crowd defiantly wanted Duke to win, but there was one person that was defiantly on Duke Side.**

**Sakura:  Gooooooo!! DUKE!!!!!!!!!**

**Ryu: Can you please yell a little lower. Please!**

**Sakura: Sorry Akuma. I'm just so excited.**

**Nash: (sarcastically) I can see that, but Duke really has to stop playing and start fighting.**

**Sakura: Just give him a few minutes.**

**Saki: Sakura's right. Duke is patient.**

**Phoenix****: (thinking) and Impressive.**

**Akuma: There's something dark going on in the ring....I sense it.**

***back at the fight***

**Duke: What's wrong Vega? Are you blind or something?**

**Vega: (enraged) Stop.....taunting.....ME!!!!!!!!!!**

**          Vega then tried to perform an Izuma Dive but he missed. Duke could have attacked him but he decides to play with him a little longer. So instead of attacking, Duke just taunted him. Vega was now beyond enraged. He was now on the verge of a rampage. Vega then attacked with another Izuna claw. Duke didn't even try to move and which lead to Vega scaring his arm. Duke flinched in pain as his blood trickled down his arm. Vega then performed his Super Izuna Drop, and once again Duke allowed him to land his attack.**

**Vega: (insane smile) HHAAHAHAHAHA...You are too slow! (Enraged) How dear you think you can beat me! And After I'm done with you your little girlfriend blood will be use to paint my room.**

**Duke: (getting up) First of all, I allow you to hit me, but you're to mad to see that. Second, you dear to threaten to harm Sakura again!!!**

**I'm going to make wish I kill you.   **

**Duke then charged at Vega at full speed as soon as he came close enough Duke unleashed a barrage of kicks, punches and gou-hadou-kens on Vega. When Vega got back up he glared at Duke with eyes full of hatred. Duke was also glaring at him with even colder eyes.**

**Vega: I will kill you!!**

**Duke: (sarcastically) Sure you will, and Akuma is really a blonde.**

**          Vega than charged at Duke at top speed, Duke on the other hand was just standing with his eyes closed. When Vega was close enough Duke open his eyes and unleashed his devastating Measstue-gou-duke attack. Duke was engulfed in a purple fire when he used the attack. He punched Vega 21 times in his face, stomach, and chest. His attack destroyed his mask, and left a bloody scar across his face, stomach, and chest. His attack ended with a powerful gou-shoryu-ken witch launched both of them into the air. Even though he caused some major damage to Vega he wasn't done yet. As soon as he was at the peek of his attack, he let loose a powerful Tenma-gou-zankuu which hit Vega in his already bloody chest. Vega hit the ground so hard, that it left made a body print in the ring. Duke then landed on his feet right beside Vega.**

**Duke: I should kill you for threatening to kill Sakura, but I chose to spare you. Now tell me what you know. You might as well talk, you can't fight and by the look of things you don't have that much time of being conscious left.**

**Vega: (weakly) Okay....you....win.... Bison needs....you and...****Phoenix****'s DNA......to...Make c-c-c-c *cough ups blood* (weak whisper) clones.... **

**Duke: Vega!!!!! Vega!!!! VEGA!!!!!! Damn it!!!!! Well you're no use to me now.**

**          Duke then got up and started to walk away from Vega. As soon as he got to the center of the ring, Vega got up from the place he was laying at.**

**Vega: (thinking) He might have defeated me, but I swear!!!!!! I won't let him get away from what he did. I... Will.... Kill HIIIIIMMMMM!!!!!**

**Vega then charged at Duke with his claw cocked back. **

**Vega: (Enraged) I will kill you and all you hold dear!!!!!**

**When he was close enough to attack Duke turned around with eyes pure crimson he grabbed his neck. Two black wings spouted out of his back. His fingers turned and to claws.**

**Duke: (in a Demonic voice) you fool! I let you live and you attack me from behind as well as make even more threats… A person like you doesn't even deserve to live in the same plane of existence as me. Die!!!!**

**Duke then blasted Vega with a Yin-yang-gou-hadou through Vega killing him. When Duke turned back to his normal state and saw what he had done, he warped back into his locker room.**

***in the crowd***

**Sakura: (shocked) what just happened. Why did he kill Vega and how did he transform.**

**Saki: What's wrong with you boys today killing your opponents?**

**Akuma: (surprised) that was surprising... (Thinking) That wasn't the work of the Dark Hado, Not even the evil intent could make a person transform. Could it be…? **

**Phoenix****: (thinking) Impressive...very impressive. (Out loud) I think Duke just became a killer.**

**Nash: (thinking) Duke? What's got into you?**

***in the ring***

**Announcer: Due to total annihilation the winner of this battle is The Young Demon of the fist.......Duke!!!!!!!!!**

**Crowd: ......YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Announcer: That it for tonight people good night!!! Can we get a clean up crew here?**

*** In the locker room***

**Duke: What is happening to me and what is Bison up to? Uhh this is so frustrating.**

**          All of sudden the locker room door opened. Sakura, Akuma, Saki, Ryu, and Nash, came through the door.**

**Duke: Hey guys. Did your enjoyed the fi... *SLAP*. Ow why the hell did you do that for Sakura?**

**Sakura: What the hell possessed you to kill Vega huh?**

**Duke: I don't know, I just don't know. All I know is that while I was fighting Vega slipped into a trance, and all I could was red. Then when I came out of the trance the first thing was Vega lying dead, with a hole in his stomach. That's all I remember.**

**Akuma: Hmm...**

**Duke: What?**

**Akuma: I think I know what it is.**

**Duke: Well please explain.**

**Akuma: The ultimate Hado.**

**Duke: What you mean?**

**Akuma: The Ultimate Hado. It's surpasses the dark Hado, Murderous Hado, even the **Satsui****n****o Hado. It's fueled by the emotions of it's wielder But it is also fueled by the Evil intent. That's the legend of it. Seem like it was true. I must say it's very impressive. I never thought it had enough power to transform the one who wields it power into a demon, or transform into their inner demon. It seems like it's getting stronger to.********

**Phoenix****: So that's what it is eh? Said an Uncloaking ****Phoenix****.**

**Duke: Where the hell.....**

**Phoenix****: The ultimate Hado....the thing that made Ryu go Evil. He didn't want to explain what it was when I asked. I asked not from curiosity but..... to know if the weird feelings of hate and pure evil in me were my own inner intentions or the Evil intent.**

**Akuma: No what Ryu, me and Sakura have is much different to what you two have.**

**Phoenix****: My demon grows stronger as I develop more hate......hate I hold inside. No more talking, now that I know what's to become of me.**

**Duke: or so you think. Don't you know if you allow your demon to develop, it will eventually take over your soul and body!**

**Phoenix****: Look who's talking! Nice fight Satan! I'll just have you know that Vega's body caught on black fire momentarily after you left the ring. That means that your demon consumed his soul...... so shut up!**

**Duke: Would you like to be next?**

**Saki: STOP!!!! He was just helping you out ****Phoenix****. **

**Phoenix**:............******well.........I didn't ask for it..... *SLAP!!!*. **

**Phoenix stood immobilized face expression unchanged but Ace bust through the door and pounced in between Saki and Phoenix, claws and teeth bore.**

**Phoenix****: Stand still if you wish to live. You attacked me and Ace felt it. We're emotional empathy's we have the same feelings most of the time ........but two different minds. One fast move and he'll kill you.**

**Duke: Not while I'm here! Anybody can take a wolf!**

**Akuma: Don't be foolish and open your eyes Duke. It trains with ****Phoenix**** and keeps up with his and Ryu's power......he's a werewolf of some sort.**

**Duke: Do I look like I give a damn!**

**Phoenix****: It's your funeral.**

**Ryu: Whoa hold on....How the hell you know! That was a shrine secret.**

**Akuma: That's why you should meditate more! Weakling.**

**Phoenix****: You guys make me sick. Come Ace let's train some before we leave.**

**Saki: I'm not done with you. **

**Phoenix****: (whispering) Hey don't sweat it, I Know you were just bringing me back to myself. For your own good from Ace, don't talk to me for a few hours so he can calm down.**

**With that ****Phoenix**** left the locker room. Saki looked steamed and depressed and as a result she threw a small projectile at a locker.**

**Duke: Well Sakura I tried but he's such a damn jerk.**

**Sakura: Really, I think he was warming up to you.**

**Duke: (angry) Not funny! Not funny at all!!!**

**Ryu: Where did I go wrong! He's an out of control lunatic...... oh wait that's nothing new.**

**Everybody looked at Ryu like he was a total, undeniable, lunatic.**

**Ryu: Sorry. I guess I lost it for a second. Heh Heh Heh.**

**Duke: Uh-huh. Master can you throw Ryu out. **

**Akuma: (smirks) Sure. *throws Ryu out***

**Sakura: So now what do we do Duke?**

**Akuma: Can you four wait outside. I want to talk to Duke.**

**Sakura: Sure. Just don't take to long. Come on you three.**

**Sakura, Saki, and Nash, left the locker room.**

**Duke: What do you want to talk about Master?**

**Akuma: Duke I'm going to make this as quickly as possible. You must regain control of your power. If you don't the demon inside will take over you with no problem.**

**Duke: I know that. Is that all Master?**

**Akuma: Yeah. Come on. Your friends are waiting for you.**

**Duke: Yeah let's go.**

**Akuma and Duke then walked out of the locker room where Sakura, Saki, and Nash were waiting.**

**Sakura: What was your talking about?**

**Duke: Don't worry about it darling. It's nothing important.**

**Sakura: Well if you say so.**

**Nash: What are you going to do now?**

**Duke: Well *yawn* I am going to sleep now.**

**Sakura: So am I. Do you want to spend a night again Duke.**

**Akuma: Again?**

**Duke: Sure I would love to....**

**Akuma: But he can't Sakura. Sorry.**

**Duke and Sakura: Ahh!!!!!! You demon Bastard!!!!!!     **

**Sakura: Why can't Duke spend a night Akuma?**

**Duke: Yeah why can't I sleep with Sakura?**

**Akuma: You just said the reason! Sleep with Sakura!!!**

**Duke: You Hentai Demon!!!!!**

**Sakura: You know we didn't mean it like that!!!!! Were only friends.**

**Nash: Well we really wouldn't know the way you two act around each other. (Imitating Duke) It's nothing Darling.**

**Saki: (imitating Sakura) Do you want to spend the night again Duke?**

**Nash and Saki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**Duke and Sakura: Shut up!!!!**

**Sakura: You shouldn't talk Saki (Sakura said playfully) you wish.......**

**Saki: (Saki interrupted) SAKURRRRAAAAA!!!!!**

**Sakura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**Chun-Li: Sounds like you guys are having fun.**

**Sakura and Saki: Chun-Li!!!!!**

**Sakura: Where were you all this time?**

**Saki: (sarcastically) yeah I think Ryu would have gone nuts if you just disappeared.**

**Chun-Li: (while blushing) I was sparing with R.Mika. Most of the women's Matches are tomorrow. You girls think you ready?**

**Sakura and Saki: YEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!!!**

**Chun-Li: I heard about you and Phoenix's match, Duke. The fans loved you guys...... Although I' am surprised that.....that you actually killed Vega.**

**Duke: It wasn't my doing...never mind I'm going to bed. I'll explain in the morning if someone else doesn't.**

**Sakura: *yawn*Can we go now? I'm tired.**

**Duke: Alright. Let's go to the hotel and get some sleep.**

***Meanwhile at the ring*                                             **

**Phoenix****: (thinking.) Can I control the power of the ultimate Hado or will it consume me? I need help and guidance for information and sparing......If I still had a mentor. Ryu is too weak minded and jovial......or is he just acting to fool suspecting pondering people like me. Damn! Why do I always get this empty feeling of not knowing my place on earth like the world is against me? No past..... No parents.... No friends. Then there is Saki. She has this aurora around her as if we've met before and I can trust her.... Why is that?! Who is she? My life has always revolved against the shrine, fighting, and revenge....why change now. Why become weak when I can Train and become Strong?!! Damn, I wish I could consult with Ryu...... but can I trust him........can I trust Saki......or Sakura.......or even Duke....**

**At that moment ****Phoenix**** heard Ace bark.**

**Phoenix****: Huh. Oh, is it that late already. We must have been sparing hard to not notice 6 hours go by that fast.**

**Ace: (translated barks understood by phoenix) Forget about going into the city tonight. Let's train until dawn and sleep tomorrow for a few hours. Then train some more. It's not like you have any matches and no one important going to be fighting......**

**Phoenix****: (Interrupted Ace) Watch it Ace! Saki and Sakura fight tomorrow.....**

**Ace: (interrupted ****Phoenix****)....And who the hell are they......huh.......**

**Phoenix****: They're...my friends.**

***in Duke's hotel room***

**Duke: The Ultimate Hado…Sheesh if Bison wasn't enough trouble. Might as well get some sleep.          **

**Duke was a sleep in his and Akuma's room. Akuma was sleeping no problem, but Duke was having a nightmare.**

***Duke's Nightmare***

**Duke: Where am I? Sakura...... Saki..... Ryu...... MASTER!!! Where are you?!**

**???: I'm**** coming boy..**

**Duke: Who's there? Show your face!!!**

**???: I'm**** close boy! I'm coming for you!**

**Duke: Who are you? What did you do with my friends?**

**???: You**** want to know?**

**Bison: Fine!!!!!**

**Duke: Bison?!!! What do you want? Where are my friends?!!**

**Bison: You want to see them? Fine.**

**          At that moment Sakura, Akuma, Saki, Nash, and Ryu appeared behind Bison. The only difference was that they were beaten, bruised, and battered. When Duke saw this he rushed over to see if they were still conscious.**

**Duke: Hey!! Wake up!! Master.... Ryu..... Saki..... Sakura... Nash...... **

**Sakura: (weakly) Hey *cough* Duke....**

**Duke: Sakura... What happened to you?**

**Sakura: That mad man attacked us *cough*.  (Crying) He killed them...**

**Duke: Where is ****Phoenix****?**

**Sakura: He tried to fight him, but he was totally destroyed.**

**Bison: It was fun killing him.**

**Duke: You monster. Don't worry Sakura I'll handle him.**

**Sakura: *cough* Duke I want to tell you something. Duke please be careful, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt. Duke I.... AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**          Before Sakura finished her statement Bison blasted her with his Psycho Cannon, killing her.**

**Duke: (whisper) Sakura..... (Out loud) Sakura.... SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bison: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That shut her up!!!!!**

**Duke: You Dirty Bastard! I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!**

**Bison: And you'll end up just like your friends.... and your parents.**

**Duke: Just DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!**

**          Duke then charged at Bison, and attempted to hit him with a barrage of punches, kicks, and Gou-hadou-kens, but all of his attacks went straight through him.**

**Bison: You can't beat me. Time to meet your friends and family.**

**Duke: I will beat you!!!!**

**          Bison just smirked. He then tried to hit him with a powerful Psycho Cannon. Duke didn't have time to react. The ball of pure Psycho energy blasted him and left him immobilized.**

**Duke: No! This can't be happening. I can beat him I know I can!!**

**Bison: I thought you would be a more worthy challenge. I wonder what Akuma ever saw in you. Aw well guess it time to kill you.**

**          Bison then backed up a few feet away from Duke.**

**Bison: Time to die Duke. Psycho Crusher!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Duke: No!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

***end Nightmare***

**Duke woke up in a pool of cold sweat. He looked around to see he was still in his hotel room. He then looked to Akuma bed to see that he was still a sleep. He looked at the time which read **12:30******.**

**Duke: (relieved) it was just a dream. Oh boy I think I'll should go train now.**

**          Duke then went to take a shower. After he got out and got dress he walked out of the room. He was walking down the hall when he came to Sakura's room.**

**Duke: Maybe I should ask Sakura to come train with me. I really need to see her. **

**Duke then knocked not expecting an answer.**

**Sakura: Yawn……who is it?**

**Duke: It's me, can I come in.**

**Sakura opened the door and let Duke in.**

**Sakura: You better have a good reason waking me up at **12:40******.**

**Duke: I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep. (Duke tells Sakura the nightmare)…… so I wanted to know whether you wanted to do some training with me.**

**Sakura: Yeah I guess so since now that you told me the dream I can't sleep neither knowing how powerful Bison was in that dream. **

**Duke: But it's only a dream, so I'm not that worry about it.**

**Sakura: It may come out true if we don't do some serious training though. I'll be ready in ten minutes. Go wake up Saki in the mean time and explain everything to her. I'll meet you at her room.**

**Duke left and went to Saki's room and begun to explain. Thirty minutes later the three were ready and heading to the stadium ring. They heard someone fighting and quickly hid in some nearby bushes. They peaked through the gaps of leaves and saw that ****Phoenix**** and Ace were already training.**

**Sakura: He must have been training here since we last talked to him.**

**Saki: He's determined to be powerful……. Even if it kills him.**

**Duke: It just might.....uh-oh He close... Very close... I can feel his Power.**

**Sakura: I fell it…Its horrifying…What is it?**

**Duke: Bison. **

**As if on cue Bison himself teleported before ****Phoenix****.**

** *At the Ring***

**Bison: ****Phoenix****… Do you know who I am? I have come to make a proposal to you.**

**Phoenix****: YOU… (Furiously)How dare you try to make a proposal to me! After what you've done….. My family……my past….. I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Bison: Calm yourself you insolent fool! I want you to join Shadowloo. Together we can rule the world …….Your reputation has preceded you as a cold blooded killer that shows no mercy .We are alike…..Hated by the world because of our power and intelligence. Join me in the Shadowloo clan….with your power and mine combined the possibilities are endless. Not even the power of Ryu, Akuma, and Duke would be able to defeat us. **

**Phoenix****: No Bison….we are not alike….you kill for fun…I kill because if I don't I will be killed. You are a man corrupted with power and have forgotten your true self……..but I have not. I am ****Phoenix**** Raikenshen only son of the Tao family…. Whom you killed in the terrorist attack years ago. For that……You…will…..DIE!!!!!**

**Phoenix**** then powered up to his maximum in which his eyes became flaming with his hair.   **

**Bison: So you want to fight? Fine. You're just making my mission simpler.**

**Phoenix****: (smirks) I doubt that.**

**Phoenix charged at Bison at full speed, and started to attack him with a barrage of punches, kicks, and Hado-kens. Bison blocked his attacks and performs his Skull driver attack. The attack missed ****Phoenix**** by an inch. Phoenix then performed his Magna rush attack, which hit Bison dead on. Then while Bison was recovering from the attack **Phoenix****** blasted him with a Shinkuu-Hadou-ken. Bison landed on his back with a loud thud. Phoenix then charged at him, but when he was about to attack Bison disappeared.**

**Phoenix****: Where are you Bison?!!!! Show yourself!!!!**

**Bison: As you wish boy!!!!!**

**Bison reappeared right behind ****Phoenix****, and before ****Phoenix**** can react Bison blasted him with a Psycho shot. Bison then perform his nightmare knee press attack on Phoenix, Bison then moved back and performed his super Psycho crusher attack on Phoenix. Phoenix body then lifted into the air, falling down with a hard impact making ****Phoenix**** cough up a little blood. Ace came out of no where and tried to attack Bison, but Bison just dodge. He then shot him with Psycho Cannon, knocking the wolf out. **

**Phoenix****: Ace!!!**

**Bison: Now since the wolf is taking care of, I can get a piece of your DNA.**

**Bison then floated too ****Phoenix****, kicked him hard in his stomach and, lifted him up by his shirt. Then he pulled a few strands of hair. Then he threw ****Phoenix**** to the other side of the ring.**

**Bison: Thank you for your contribution. HAHAHAHA!!!!  **

**Phoenix****: I'll defeat you!!!!!!**

**Bison: You can't defeat me alone... Even Duke needed help to beat me before. Humph! I'll let you leave again, but next time we meet.... I expect a better challenge.**

**Bison the floated in the air and flew off.**

**Phoenix****: Bison come back!!!!!!!! *passed out***

*** In the bushes***

**Duke: (Thinking) So Bison finally decide to show his face. I'm not going to let him get away. (Out loud)Your two go check on ****Phoenix****.**

**Saki: And what are you going to do?**

**Duke: I'm going to go after Bison.**

**Sakura: What? Are you crazy?! You can't go after Bison.**

**Duke: I'm sorry Sakura, but I must. I have to know what Bison is up to.**

**Sakura: NO!!! I don't want you hurt....**

**Saki: Sakura! Let Duke go after him. You need to trust Duke.**

**Sakura..... Alright you win, but be careful Duke.... Please.**

**Duke: Don't worry. I'll be back soon.**

**Duke then warped the same direction Bison flew.**

**Sakura: (thinking) you better come back.**

**Saki: Come on, let's go.**

**Sakura: Ok.**

**Saki and Sakura rushed to the ring to check on ****Phoenix****. When they got there they saw that ****Phoenix**** had his clothes torn and He had a few bruises on both arms and a busted lip. Sakura and Saki were trying to wake ****Phoenix**** up. Ace already woken up on his own.**

**Saki: ****Phoenix**** wake up!!!  **

**Sakura: Hey ****Phoenix****!! Time to wake up!!**

**Phoenix****: Huh. Saki... Sakura.... Ow! What happened?! Where is Ace?**

**Saki: Ace is right behind me.**

**Ace: (translated barks understood by phoenix) Hey ****Phoenix****. Are you ok?**

**Phoenix****: Yeah I'm alright. Just a little tired. So what happened?**

**Sakura: You got into a fight with Bison, and lost.**

**Phoenix****: (angered) Now I remember. Where did he go?**

**Sakura: He flew west of here and..... (Saddened) Duke went after him.**

**Phoenix****: Duke doesn't know what he's getting into. Bison is stronger than he used to be.**

**Sakura: (worried) just great. Now I'm more worried then I was before. I hope he's okay.**

**Saki: I'm sure he is. Duke can take care of himself, but now we need to get **Phoenix****** back to the hotel.**

**Phoenix****: Huh? That ok I can make it by myself.**

**Saki: Stop being so stubborn ****Phoenix****. **

**Phoenix****: Whatever.**

**Sakura: (To herself) I hope Duke is doing alright.**

*** 2 hrs later inside ****Tokyo**** park***

**Duke: I saw him come this way. I know I did. Where did he go.**

**???: Are you looking for me?**

**Duke: Where are you!**

**???: Look up.**

**Duke looked up to see Bison standing in a tree... Holding a charged up Psycho cannon. Bison then threw the ball of Psycho energy at the young warrior.**

**Duke: Oh Shit!!!**

**Duke dodged the ball of energy by an inch. Bison then tried to hit again with another Psycho cannon, but Duke once again dodged it.**

**Bison: Hmhmhm.... Duke the young student of Akuma. How did you like your dream? **

**Duke: You! You messed with my head! (Enraged) How dare you do that to me!!**

**Bison: Calm down fool. I want to make a deal with you. Join shadowloo as my second in command. Duke your power is great! It can even rival my own power and your reputation as a great fighter surpasses even those of Ryu's and Akuma's. You must join me.**

**Duke: You're kidding right? Me join Shadowloo. HAHAHAHA!! Get serious I will never join your organization of sickos. I won't become one of your slaves.**

**Bison: You are as foolish as your parents. Don't you realize what I'm giving you? If you join me you can have everything you want. **

**Duke: You have nothing I want or need. Don't ever talk about my family again. Besides that why do you want a sample of my DNA? Where is your base? Why are you holding the tournament?**

**Bison:  I can't answer that, but I want to make another deal with you.**

**Duke:  I don't want to hear it!!! All I want is an answer!**

**Bison: Here me out boy!! If you can beat me in battle I will tell you why I want a sample. Got it.**

**Duke: And if I can't.**

**Bison: I'll just take a sample.**

**Duke: Ok deal.**

**Duke powered up to his maximum as did Bison. The fighters both got into their fighting stance. Neither of them moves for about a minute. Then the two fighters started to charge at each other at their top speed. Bison attack first with a three kick combo, but Duke countered with a Gou-shoryu-ken. Bison landed on his feet and tried to attack Duke again, but Duke warped behind Bison and hit him with a Tempu-Kyaku in the back of Bison. Duke then jumped in the air in tried to hit Bison with a Gou-Hado-Ken. Bison saw this, he teleported behind the young warrior, and kicked him in the back of the head sending Duke crashing to the ground. Duke got right back up and hit Bison with his measstue-gou-Duke attack. Bison was hit hard, and was knocked out of the air, but he still landed on his feet. Duke came down on to the earth and charged at Bison once again. Bison saw this, and took the opportunity perform his Knee Press Nightmare. Duke smirked as he saw Bison did this. Duke leaped into the air to perform a devastating Tema-Gou-Zankuu. The barrage of fire balls hit Bison at full power. Bison got up from the attack. Bison was in pain, but he was smirking. Duke came down confused, but still got into his fighting stance.**

**Duke: Why are you so happy?**

**Bison: Hehehehe. You'll see soon enough. Now I will use my full power.**

**Duke said nothing, and charged at Bison once again. Bison was just standing there smirking as Duke came speeding toward him. Duke was about attack him, when Bison teleported behind him. Duke turned around in time to see Bison use his Psycho Cannon attack. The ball of energy hit Duke hard enough to launch him in to the air. Duke was falling when Bison hit him with his Super Psycho Crusher attack. Duke landed with a thud and was breathing hard. Bison walked up to him, and took a few strands of hair.**

**Bison: I won Duke, and I got my prize so I will leave you for now. Good-bye Duke. **

**Bison then floated up and flew away from the recovering warrior.**

**Duke: (recovering) Damn it. I lost. Bison really ruffed me up, and he messed up my clothes. I'm loosing focus........**

**(In front of the Hotel)**

**Phoenix**** is being held up on the shoulders of Saki and Sakura when he suddenly had a massive headache and then a vision.**

**Phoenix****: AHHHHHHHH........Let me go I must leave.**

**Sakura: What's wrong?**

**Saki: Are you Ok?**

**Phoenix****: I had a vision.......Duke needs help.....he's down I must go now if he is to live.**

**Sakura: What, How do you know all this? Where is he, is he alive?**

**Phoenix****: I don't know. Must be because we both used the power of the Ultimate Hado. I must go.**

**Phoenix**** summoned his phoenix fire. The phoenix (Which lit the whole stadium) around him was no surprise to what the girls witnessed next. Wings sprouted from ****Phoenix****'s back as he levitated up. He then flew in Bison's direction and disappeared. Even from afar he looked like a star.**

**(At the grove where Duke was)  **

**Phoenix****: Am I too late? Where is he....huh?**

**Phoenix**** spotted Duke who was unconscious. He then picked up Duke who momentarily awakened then blacked out again.**

**Phoenix****: Guess we both underestimated Bison, huh?**

**Phoenix then returned to the stadium to see half the people at the hotel was up including Nash, R.Mika, Akuma, and Ryu. Word of what happened must spread amongst the inhabitants.**

**Sakura: Duke! Are you alright?!**

**Duke: Huh.....yeah I just need some sleep.....*Yawn.***

**Phoenix****'s phoenix and wings disappeared and he landed. All eyes landed on him. When he noticed this he began to walk to his suite with Ace, when Sakura called him.**

**Sakura: Thank you for getting Duke although you didn't... (Cut off)**

**Duke: …Have to. Thanks.**

**Ryu: I must be high, dreaming, or hearing things.**

**Akuma: No this is very real.**

**Phoenix**** turned walked away with Ace behind him.**

**Nash: *yawn* I'm going back to my room.**

**R.Mika: *yawn* me too. We'll see you later today.**

**Saki: I'm leaving too. I'll see you later.**

**Ryu: Same here. Bye.**

**Nash, R.Mika, Ryu, and Saki left to there rooms.**

**Duke: I wonder why he helped me.**

**Sakura: He said it has something to do with you two having The Power of the Ultimate Hado or something like that. Or was he just being nice……I'll never understand him.**

**Duke: Don't sweat it let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning.**

**(Meanwhile on a cliff not far from the hotel)**

**Phoenix**** sat playing his Ocarina and healing himself. He sat as Ace hunted for a late snack, thinking to himself about the fight with Bison and the result.**

**Phoenix****: (to himself) I wonder why I helped Duke…..maybe because we were more alike than we both thought we were. Both trying to fight Bison...both unable to do so. I'm determined to keep training until I get strong enough to fight him, and I'm sure Duke is as well. Those weird dreams I had actually came out into reality…..I wonder if Duke had them too. I wonder why those three was up when I was anyway. So many question no answers………….. And no friends. I need help and I'm wise enough to know I can't do this alone. I need to talk to Akuma and Ryu if I'm to know what is to become of me with this demon. I'll wait until the morning.**

**Phoenix**** called for Ace and flew back toward the hotel while Ace ran below him. The thought of tomorrow's activities still in his head and the memory of tonight's still leaving its burning mark in his head.**

***next day in Duke and Akuma room***

**Duke: *yawn* that was a good rest. Hey Master wake up.**

**Akuma: *grunting* ZZZZZ..... Leave me........**

**Duke: Shut up and get up.**

**Akuma: *grunting* No....Go....Visit.....Your.....Girlfriend......Sakura.**

**Duke: She's not my girlfriend... (Silently) Yet.**

**Akuma: *grunting* I'm...Going to.....Tell......Her......That.**

**Duke: You heard that!**

**Akuma: *Grunting* No....Duh......**

**Duke: You're such a pain. You can stay here all day. I got to go see Sakura. See ya.**

**Akuma: *grunting* Ooooohh..... Don't forget to give her a kiss for me.... **

**Duke:................**

**Akuma: *grunting* I won't blow your cover. Now....LEAVE ME!!!!!**

**Duke: Fine.... And good looking out.**

**Duke then went to Sakura room and knock on the door.**

**Sakura: *yawn* Who is it?**

**Duke: Your knight in shining armor.**

**Sakura: Oh ok.**

**Sakura then open the door to let Duke in. When Duke saw her his jaw dropped, for she was wearing a tight fitting night gown that came down to her knee. When she turned around Duke pretended to gaze around the room knowing what he saw.**

**Sakura: Hey Duke! What are you looking at?**

**Duke: Huh! Nothing. (Thinking) Damn she looks good in that night gown.**

**Sakura: So what you want.**

**Duke: I wanted t-to know If you wanted to go train with m-me.**

**Sakura: Sure. (Thinking) he's so adorable when he stutters. I wonder how he could possibly train under Akuma. **

**Duke: Ok let's go.**

**Sakura: First I got to change. Just wait here ok and don't look. *winks***

**Duke: (turning around away from sakura) yeah s-sure. (Thinking) Stop stuttering. She's going to think you're a geek. (Out loud) Calm down.**

**Sakura: What you said Duke?**

**Duke: (turning towards Sakura) Huh oh nothing.........**

**Sakura (blushing)......... Duke!!!!!!!**

**Duke: (Turning around quickly and blushing) S-s-sorry *nose bleed* (thinking). Aw man I got to wipe my nose. *wipes nose* Much better.**

**Sakura: Ready.**

**Duke: (turning back around) yeah. **

***training ring***

**Duke and Sakura got to the training ring, when a strong wind blew pass them.**

**Duke: Where did that strong wind come from?**

**Sakura: I don't know. The weather man said it would be a great day.**

**Duke: You can't trust the weather man. Huh!**

**Sakura: What is it?**

**Duke: I sense something, and it's not psycho power.**

**Sakura: What is it?**

**Duke: a very powerful chi.**

**???: The wind is silent and swift, just like Death.**

**Duke and Sakura turned around to see a silver haired warrior with purple eyes. He was trim, and looks intimidating. He was no bigger than Duke.**

**Duke: Who are you, and what do you want?**

**This mysterious warrior had an expressionless face but answered Duke's question.**

**???: I**** am Biske of the Wind.  **

**Duke: I am Duke. What is it that you want?**

**Biske: Information that you will tell me.**

**Duke: And if I don't.**

**Biske: You and your girlfriend will die.**

**Duke: (mad) what! You dare threaten to hurt Sakura and me.**

**Biske: That's not a threat.  It's a promise.**

**Duke: (enrage) If you're so sure you can beat me, then come on!**

**Biske: Fine. After I kill you, I'll kill your girlfriend.**

**Duke then got into his fighting stance as did Biske. The two fighters didn't move. Both of them waiting for the other to move. Biske then charge at Duke.**


End file.
